


Worth Every Penny

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Dry Orgasm, Flirty Sehun, Frat Boy Luhan, Just A Very Long Sex Scene, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: On the way home for Christmas break, Luhan's plane seat partner is a very attractive, very rich young business man. Both of their next flights get cancelled, and Mr. Oh offers Luhan a place to stay for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that ended up being way too long. I love it though.  
> The hotel they stay in is loosely based off The Baccarat Hotel in NYC. I've never been there, but just looking at the [pictures](https://www.baccarathotels.com/) made me feel like a princess.  
> This is loosely the [suite](https://www.oyster.com/new-york-city/hotels/baccarat-hotel-and-residences-new-york/photos/prestige-king-suite--v12242071/) they stay in.
> 
> This fic has been translated into [Spanish](https://www.wattpad.com/story/147009866-worth-every-penny-%E2%99%A1-hunhan-trad) thanks to @cbxm_ on twitter! I'm really thankful.

Luhan was lucky to get a window seat. The flight was going to be an hour, just long enough to take a nap, followed by a two-hour layover in LaGuardia, and then a late flight home to Atlanta. He nervously eyed the empty seat next to him. It was a small plane, three seats per isle, no personal space, and Luhan had no idea who his seat partner was. Last year at the start of summer break his seat partner had been a huge old man with a bad gas problem. That was possibly the worst hour of Luhan’s life. 

He readjusted his snapback, which sat backwards on his head, and jammed his headphones down over his ears. His phone had just enough battery to blast music until he got home. Whoever his seat partner was, Luhan didn’t want to deal with them. 

At seven o’clock, the sun had long set below the horizon. The freshly rain-wet runway reflected with all the yellow and red lights that came with airports. Luhan turned up the volume on his iPhone and let his vision go unfocused. All the shining lights became pretty glowing blurs. 

Twenty minutes later, with takeoff edging closer and closer, Luhan’s seat partner still hadn’t made an appearance. Luhan was just beginning to look forward to having both seats all to himself when suddenly a long shadow appeared over the seat. Luhan looked up to find a tall, thin man in a very expensive looking navy blue suit. Luhan’s first impression was slender-man. Then he saw the guy’s face. 

His eyes widened before he could stop himself. The man had to be the most attractive person Luhan had ever seen. Tall and slender with perfectly, professionally styled hair, sharp features, sharper eyebrows, broad shoulders. Luhan swallowed and realized his mouth had dropped open. 

The man stowed a small black leather duffle bag in the overhead compartments, and then looked down to see Luhan staring stupidly up at him. Luhan was usually very proud of his fashion sense, from his $300 sneakers to his ripped skinny jeans, gappy bro tank, and bomber jacket. He felt like a dumb kid next to this guy. 

Slender dude stood for a second and looked at him, just long enough to make Luhan a little uncomfortable, one hand still braced on the overhead bin. Luhan could see the glint of a silver watch under his sleeve. Probably Rolex. The man smiled slowly and slid into his seat. Luhan pulled his headphones off his ears to rest around his neck.

“Where you headed?” 

Luhan struggled to remember how to act natural. “Um. Atlanta. Winter break.”

“Atlanta, no kidding, me too. Ten o’clock flight out of LaGuardia?” 

“Yeah.” Holy shit. He had both flights with this guy? They probably weren’t seat partners for the second flight, but Luhan could ogle him during the layover. 

“You’re a student then? What’s your name?” 

“I’m a student, yeah. Business Management major. My name is Luhan.” 

“Luhan.” The way the stranger breathed his name made Luhan’s heart jam itself up in his throat. “I’m Oh Sehun, nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you, too.” Luhan straightened up in his seat and tried to look as mid-twenties and mature and dignified as he could, realized he probably looked ridiculous, resumed slouching, and then awkwardly sat up a little straighter when slouching turned out to be kind of uncomfortable in the plane seats. 

The stranger watched him with a slight smirk and raised eyebrows. Luhan blushed. “So, um. What do you do?” 

“I’m in finance.” 

“Ah.” That explained the money then. “Why aren’t you riding first class?” 

“I booked late. Thirty minutes ago, actually.” Sehun’s dark eyes hadn’t left Luhan’s face since they started talking, and Luhan fought the urge to shrink back against the window. Or lean in closer. He kind of had an urge to do that too. 

“Oh. That sucks.” 

“Its not so bad. I got a really cute seat partner.” 

Luhan slapped a hand over his mouth to cover the giggle the bubbled out of his throat. If only his frat brothers could see him now. They’d give him hell. He couldn’t stop grinning. The hot rich guy was flirting.

“That was terrible.” 

“You seemed to like it.” He leaned in closer and Luhan fought to steady his breathing. He’d never understood the way some girls got flustered and nervous when he said sweet things to them. Now he got it. 

“I don’t usually have older guys flirting with me.”

“Really? That’s surprising.” 

Luhan knew he was blushing. Sehun had nice lips, especially up close, delicately shaped and soft pink. Luhan considered with some embarrassment how much he would look like a dumb, overeager kid if he just leaned in and started making out. That was usually how he came onto girls at parties. Brief introduction, some flirty eyes, and then right to kissing. But they were on a plane, not a loud party, they were both presumably sober, and that method was probably a little juvenile for someone Sehun’s age. Late twenties maybe? Too old for Luhan. A little light flirting didn’t necessarily mean Sehun wanted more.

The flight attendants marched up and down the isle slamming overhead compartments and telling people to put their phones away. Sehun settled back in his seat with a final smirk at Luhan and dug a book out of his briefcase. Luhan tried to relax, fighting a twinge of disappointment. Sehun probably wasn’t really interested. He probably just liked to flirt with pretty young things just to watch them blush and then move on with his adult life. Part of him wanted to stay awake just in case Sehun wanted to strike up a conversation again, or just so he could study the man’s reflection in the plane window, but that was silly. Nap it was. 

Luhan was an expert at sleeping on flights. By the time the plane lifted off the runway, he was somewhere between asleep and awake. The comfortable heaviness that came with liftoff woke him just enough to hum contentedly and then drift off again. 

He didn’t wake up again until they touched down on the runway in LaGuardia. He would have tipped awkwardly forward and smashed his face against the tray on the seat in front of him if there hadn’t been an arm holding him up. Luhan groaned and blinked his eyes open. Soft fingers brushed along his cheek. 

“We landed, Luhan. Wake up.” 

Luhan realized with sudden embarrassment that he had been sleeping on Sehun’s shoulder. He really hoped he hadn’t drooled all over his expensive suit. But Sehun’s fingers stroked gently along his jaw to wake him, so he must not have been too annoyed. 

The fingers reached down to turn the page of his book as Luhan lifted his head off Sehun’s shoulder. He had really nice long fingers. 

“Did you know you moan in your sleep?” 

Luhan flushed all over again. “Hey, that’s not moaning, that’s… I dunno humming?” 

“If that’s not moaning, I would love to hear what your real moans sound like.” 

Holy fuck, Luhan needed to change the subject before he started moaning into Sehun’s ear just to show him. “I’m really sorry for sleeping on you.” 

“I didn’t mind.” He reached up and Luhan caught his breath as Sehun ran his thumb over Luhan’s chin, right under his lips. Shit, he had been drooling then. Sehun smiled and rested the slightly wet thumb against Luhan’s bottom lip. Luhan could feel himself blushing again as his lips parted. He wanted Sehun to push the finger inside, so he could suck on it graphically, but Sehun didn’t move it. He just let it sit and waited for Luhan to react. Maybe he wanted Luhan to be the one to pull the finger into his mouth. They were in public for fucks sake. 

“What exactly do you want to accomplish here?” 

“Your lips looked soft, I wanted to find out if they were.” 

Luhan smirked. “Are they soft?” 

“I have a couple chap stick recommendations I think you could find very helpful.” 

What a little shit. Luhan tried to fight a grin and failed. “I’m going to fucking bite you.” 

“Cute.” 

Sehun managed to yank his hand out of the way just in time before Luhan snapped his teeth around his thumb. Sehun was kind of cute himself when he laughed. At any rate he was less intimidating. 

They deplaned into the crowded airport of LaGuardia. It felt natural to stick to Sehun’s side. They were headed to the same gate after all. 

“Mr. Oh?” 

Sehun’s eyes slid over to him with a very weird kind of smirk. “Yes, Luhan?” 

“Uh. I was going to say thanks for making the flight so interesting, but I’m a little creeped out now.” 

Sehun laughed again, eyes curling into little half-moons. “Likewise. And sorry, I just didn’t really expect you to call me that.” 

“Should I call you Sehun then? It kind of looked like you prefer ‘Mr. Oh.’”

“Either is fine, you choose.” 

Ooh, what an interesting choice. “Okay, Mr. Oh.” 

Dignified Mr. Oh Sehun nearly ran into some poor mother of two because he was so busy looking at Luhan. Luhan snickered at his expense. 

“Hush, kid. I hope you have fun in economy on this next flight while I ride first class.” 

“Aw, you don’t want me to come curl up and drool on your shoulder all the way to Atlanta?” 

“As nice as that sounds, I don’t think the flight attendants would like it.” His eyes flickered to Luhan’s lips, like he was thinking about him drooling.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out, Mr. Oh.” 

Sehun had a fantastic ass. It looked awesome in his navy blue slacks. Luhan admired it as Sehun stood in front of him on the escalator. Sehun glanced back once and caught him staring, and Luhan blinked up at him innocently and pretended he hadn’t been doing anything. Sehun raised his eyebrows and turned back around. He looked pleased. 

It was almost too easy to imagine sneaking away to some dark corner during the two-hour layover. Maybe they could set their stuff down and find a bathroom or something where Luhan could get down on his knees and suck Sehun off. It had been a while since he hooked up with a guy. He wanted to taste Sehun’s dick so bad it was almost like actual hunger. Again, he couldn’t help but wonder if Sehun’s flirting was empty. Luhan would fuck him behind a potted plant right then if Sehun asked him too, but the man was probably too old and smart to be picking up kids on plane rides, no matter how good looking they were. Whatever. Luhan would take what Sehun wanted to give him, even if that was just some playful flirting. Luhan liked flirting. It was fun. 

Unfortunately, any and all possibility of more flirting or a fun semi-public hook up went flying out the window when they reached the gate. Sehun checked his phone and frowned, sharp eyebrows tilting in dangerously, and then walked up to the desk. Luhan would not want to be on the receiving end of those stern eyebrows. They made him nervous enough as it was. Luhan checked his phone too. One email from the airlines. Due to weather, your flight has been cancelled.

“Fuck.” 

Usually in this kind of situation, Luhan would immediately call his mom and ask for instructions, but there was no way he was going to go from flirting with a hot older guy to asking his mom for help in a matter of minutes. He would wait to hear what Sehun had to say after talking to the desk people. 

Sehun wandered back over, looking annoyed. He was hot when he was annoyed. Hot and intimidating.

“Flight got cancelled.” 

“I saw.” 

“There aren’t any more flights out tonight, and the next flight to Atlanta with open seats is tomorrow at two. I suggest you book it quick.” 

Luhan was very thankful he knew how to do that. It still took him quite a bit longer to figure it out than Sehun, who was done in seconds and then slung an arm over the back of Luhan’s chair and hummed quietly to himself. 

“Okay, booked. Are you humming Justin Beiber right now?”

Sehun blinked at him innocently. “Is that song Justin Beiber? I had no idea. You don’t like Justin Beiber?” 

“Of course not. Why would I like Justin Beiber?”

“Oh I just figured you would relate to him with the…” He gestured vaguely to his face. “The being mistaken for a girl thing.” 

Luhan’s eyes narrowed as Sehun casually tried to hide his shit-eating grin behind the hand he was leaning on. “You’re prettier of course.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“And here I thought you wanted it the other way around.” 

No one had a right to have such a disarming sly smile. It was an unfair advantage. Luhan was too flustered to think of a retort. He gave up and shook his head, looking back down at his phone. It was eight-twenty. Last time his flight got cancelled, he sat around in the airport for an extra two hours before he got on a different flight. Two o’clock was a good 18 hours away, and Luhan had very little money and nothing but a phone to entertain him. A phone with about twenty percent battery left. He dragged his hands down his face. It was going to be a long night. “What are you going to do?” 

“Hmm?” Sehun looked a little confused. Luhan realized it was a pretty odd question considering where their conversation had left off last. 

“Until the flight tomorrow.” 

“Oh. Hmm. New York City isn’t a bad place to be stuck overnight. I’ll probably go spend the night at a hotel and get breakfast and dinner somewhere nice. You? There are hotels around here, right?” 

“Not ones that I’m paying for. But…” He looked around, “it looks like there’s a store over there that would sell blankets and toothbrushes and stuff. I can afford that. These seats aren’t too uncomfortable. I’ll probably just try to sleep as much as possible.” 

Sehun stared at him, stoic face unreadable. “So you’re going to camp here at the gate?” 

“Yup.” He let the p in yup pop loudly out of his mouth for emphasis. “Please make sure I’m awake when you come tomorrow. My phone doesn’t have enough battery for an alarm clock, so I’m just going to have to pray.” 

Sehun barked out a laugh and leaned back in his seat. Luhan admired the length of his torso. His body was made for tailored suits. 

They sat in silence for a bit. Luhan wondered how long Sehun was going to sit around if he could be in a taxi towards his favorite Manhattan hotel right now. Maybe he was waiting for Luhan to do something? Luhan could definitely still suck his dick before he left. He caught his breath when Sehun’s fingertips suddenly touched the back of his neck and began tugging gently at the ends of Luhan’s hair under the bill of his snapback. Luhan leaned into it, made sure Sehun knew he liked it.

“I shouldn’t offer…” Luhan perked up, hoping that this was the offer to let Luhan blow him before he passed out on the airport floor. “If you want, you could come stay with me for the night. I mean I understand if that’s. Too sketchy, under the circumstances…” 

“Please.” 

To be fair, the way Luhan had practically moaned the word was definitely supposed to sound sexual. Sehun’s obvious reaction was totally understandable. The man froze and licked his lips, staring hard at Luhan’s mouth. Luhan cleared his throat. “That would be really awesome, Mr. Oh. I really really don’t want to sleep on the airport floor.” 

“Alright then. Let’s go.” 

It was a short, only slightly awkward taxi ride, only because Sehun didn’t flirt much with Luhan because the taxi driver was sitting right there. Luhan watched the giant, bright city get closer and closer out the window until it disappeared as they dipped into a tunnel. His eyes fluttered closed as feather light touches danced across the skin of his thigh through the holes in his jeans.

“These seem kind of impractical for winter. Did you buy them ripped?”

“Y-yeah?” 

“Well I hope they weren’t too expensive, if you bought them damaged.”

“Oh come on, Mr. Oh, you’re not that old.” 

Sehun’s low chuckle had his cheeks heating up.

“Back in my day, our jeans got ripped because we climbed trees and worked hard outside. How much did you pay for pre-ripped jeans?” 

“Worked hard outside my ass—“ Luhan bit his lip as Sehun’s long fingers slid themselves into one of the holes higher up on his leg, fingertips tucked tight underneath the seam on his inner thigh. His fingers were just a little cool. Luhan knew Sehun could feel it when he shivered. “They were worth every penny.” 

“I agree.”

Sehun’s gentle fingers never left Luhan’s skin. They pressed into his thigh, right where Luhan loved sucking bruises into girls’ thighs before he went down on them, and Luhan was half hard by the time they stepped out onto the cold, drizzly streets of Manhattan. Boner effectively killed. The tall buildings and long, straight streets made perfect tunnels for the icy winter wind to whip through. The bomber jacket definitely wasn’t warm enough. Sehun looked infuriatingly unruffled in his suit jacket, hair still flawlessly in place, while Luhan gritted his teeth and tried not to pull into his bomber jacket like a turtle. The stupid thing looked really dumb zipped up. Luhan stuffed his hands into his pockets and resolved to suffer as subtly as possible as the wind blew right through the pathetic scrap of cloth he called a shirt. 

He could not have been more grateful when Sehun steered them into a little drug store on the next street corner. They were quite literally blasted with hot air as soon as they walked in. A large heater above door created a hot wind barrier between the inside and the awful weather. Luhan sighed with relief before he could stop himself. 

“Buy whatever you need for tonight, toothbrushes and shit. Then we’ll go grab a quick dinner. The hotel is close.”

Sehun stood by the door and talked on the phone while Luhan shopped quickly, just a toothbrush and toothpaste, a phone charger, and then a soda and a snack just in case. They got a quick dinner from a little deli that was open late. Luhan threw away the second half of his sandwich for the sake of time, because it took him forever to eat the first half with Sehun’s ankle looped around his under the table, and their thighs pressed together in the booth. It was very distracting. 

Sehun seemed very at ease in Manhattan. Luhan had been a few times, but he’d never been there with someone who was so clearly used to the place. Sehun weaved expertly through the pedestrian traffic, bag and briefcase hanging loosely at his side. Luhan wondered how his hands weren’t blue and falling off. The man strode confidently across the street when they weren’t supposed to without getting hit by cars. Luhan was only a little scared for his life. 

“Jesus, Mr. Oh, we could just wait for the light to change and not almost die.” 

“It’s cold, kid, I want to get you inside.” 

Luhan would have said something about being fine except his teeth were chattering too much. 

A few long blocks later, Luhan was too busy blinking at a sign that said MOMA and trying to figure out what it stood for to notice when they got to the hotel. Sehun looped a freezing hand around the back of his neck and steered him through a big set of double doors to their left, and then they were warm again, and standing in the middle of an absurdly nice lobby. Luhan blinked and looked around as Sehun led him to the front desk. His hand didn’t leave Luhan’s neck until they stopped.

The woman at the desk was very friendly. 

“Good evening, Sir, are you Mr. Oh?” 

“That’s me.” He flashed her a charming smile that had the poor woman looking a little too hot under the collar. “You said you had a couple vacancies?” 

“You’re very lucky. We do have a couple, due to some last minute cancellations because of the weather. They’re very nice rooms, too.” 

“Excellent.” 

“But I didn’t realize you needed a room for two. Are you looking for a room with two beds?” 

Sehun paused and turned to Luhan. “How old are you?” 

Desk lady’s eyes widened. Now Luhan felt hot under the collar. He hoped the red in his cheeks from the cold hid his blush. “You’re asking me this now?” 

“It wasn’t important until now.”

“It wasn’t important when you were feeling me up in the taxi?” Desk lady looked very pleased. “I told you I was in college.” 

“It’s not unheard of for kids to be in college at seventeen.” 

“I’m twenty. Do I look seventeen?” 

Sehun reached up and touched gently under Luhan’s chin, angling his face like he was about to kiss him right there in front of desk lady and the rest of the lobby. His fingers were still freezing, but Luhan’s face burned anyway. “You look like a fourteen-year-old girl.” He turned back to the shocked desk lady while Luhan spluttered. “One bed, please.” 

The nice lady fanned herself and laughed, and Luhan wandered off to sulk. 

There were chandeliers overhead. Gentle light glowed off hardwood and marble everywhere. The place smelled like some asshole had ground up straight money, nothing but $100 bills, and turned it into a perfume. Luhan had never been somewhere so luxurious in his whole life. His family would never have shelled out the cash for a place like this. 

Which reminded him. Better use the last ten percent on his battery to call home. 

His mom picked up. “Have you taken off yet?” 

“No. My flight got cancelled. I won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Well thank god for that, I can go to bed.” 

“Yeah, miss you too mom, sucks I can’t get home sooner.” This was why he hadn’t called her yet.

“You booked yourself the tickets for tomorrow?” 

“Yes.” 

“You might not be as dumb as your dad after all.” He could hear his dad start grumbling in the background. 

“Thanks mom, I know that means a lot, coming from you.” 

“Careful with that sass, boy, or I won’t pick you up at all tomorrow.” 

“Next Christmas I’m just going to stay at school.” 

“Good, that means I get to spend less money of plane tickets and presents.” 

“Bye, mom.” 

“Have fun sleeping on the floor of the airport.” 

He hung up. Bitch.

“You ready?”

Sehun was leaning against the wall close by, looking like a fucking supermodel with the dim light of the chandeliers glowing of his perfect skin. Luhan forgot all about his parents. 

They got on the elevator with a young couple dressed to the nines. The woman kept sending them odd glances, like she was wondering if she should call the cops. Maybe she thought Luhan was a prostitute. He supposed he did kind of look like one, showing way too much skin for the cold weather and standing too close to a man in an expensive suit. 

The nerves didn’t hit until the elevator let the couple off on the twelfth floor, leaving them alone. There he was, one dumb college student and an extremely attractive, extremely rich older man, about to go fuck on the 1 billion thread count sheets of the most expensive hotel Luhan had ever seen, much less stayed in. Shit like this wasn’t supposed to happen to him. Maybe to a lucky, pretty girl now and then, but frat boys didn’t fuck hot young rich guys in New York City when their flights got cancelled on the way home for winter break. Luhan had no idea what to do with with a guy Sehun’s age. He was too old to easily relate to, and too young to not care what he thought. 

“Mr. Oh?” 

“Yes?” Sehun’s hand slid over his shoulders, heavy and still a little cold even through Luhan’s jacket, and Luhan leaned back into it. 

“How old are you?” 

“Twenty-eight.” 

That really wasn’t so bad. Eight years wasn’t that much in the grand scheme of things. Luhan took a deep breath as the elevator pinged open and deposited them in the posh hallway on the twenty-fourth story. 

“This way.” 

Sehun’s shoes clicked against the floor as he walked. Luhan couldn’t help but notice how much Sehun looked like he belonged, and how much his own sneakers and ripped up jeans looked out of place. 

“This is us.” 

Sehun unlocked the door and held if open for Luhan to go in. 

It was the kind of room where the lights glowed to life hidden in a crack between the ceiling and the top of the wall. Hardwood floor turned to soft white carpets. The entryway was covered in mirrors, and the living room was separate from the bedroom. Sleek white furniture, dark wood cabinets. Floor to ceiling windows. More mirrors. There was a splash of red here and there. Luhan wasn’t sure he wanted to go in the bedroom yet, but he could see a four-poster bed inside. What was the point of putting a bed in a skeletal cube of wood if they didn’t bother with a canopy? 

He wandered slowly over to the window, his fingers dragging along the surfaces of all the furniture he passed, and pulled the curtains open. They were so high up, looking down on the great canyon landscape of New York City. It was breathtaking. 

“Like what you see?” 

In the elegance of the room, for a second there Luhan had actually forgotten about Sehun. He turned back around to find the man standing by one of the dark cabinets. The room was beautiful, but it was nothing compared to Sehun, the perfect picture of tall, dark, and handsome with a crystal whiskey tumbler raised to his lips. Luhan swallowed. 

“Y-yeah. Great view.” 

Sehun nodded. “Fantastic view.” His eyes trailed up and down Luhan’s body. He put down his drink so he could shrug out of his jacket. Luhan wondered if the fun was about to start. Then Sehun sat down in one of the comfy looking white chairs and pulled out his briefcase. 

“I need to answer some emails. Pesky underlings won’t leave me alone. I’ll just be a minute, make yourself comfortable.” 

Right. Working professional. With a life. Like his parents. He dropped his backpack on the floor and hastily plugged his phone into a nearby outlet. He took off his shoes and socks before curling against the arm of the couch and staring out the window at the city. He let his vision go unfocussed again, just like at the airport, and the glittering landscape became a tapestry of fuzzy, colorful lights. 

Sometime very soon the most attractive man he had ever met was going to give him the best sex he’d ever had in the nicest place he’d ever been. He had to be dreaming. Maybe he was still drooling on Sehun’s shoulder on the plane. 

When he focused again he could make out his reflection in the glass. He looked good, in his careful constructed outfit that was supposed to make him look tough and careless. But he looked so young. So pretty and feminine. No matter how tough he dressed, it was part of his image that he couldn’t escape. But Sehun liked it, and all of a sudden he didn’t mind being cute. He just wished they would get on with it. The anticipation was killing him. 

The quiet in the room was broken only by the click of Sehun’s fingers across the keys of his laptop. Maybe it was just Luhan who felt the tension stretching tight under his skin. The longer they sat in silence, the more anxious he felt. “Luhan, come here.” 

Luhan’s stomach turned over as he looked over to Sehun, who leaned forward to set his laptop on the table. Then he reached out and gestured for Luhan to come closer. Luhan let his jacket drop from his shoulders on the way. Sehun reached forward and pulled him down by the hips and Luhan dropped easily into Sehun’s lap, heart pounding in his chest as Sehun cradled his shoulders with one strong arm and pet his waist with the other. Luhan curled into his solid chest and breathed in. Sehun smelled like expensive cologne and liquor. 

Sehun’s hand dipped into Luhan’s sleeve and slid over the bare skin of his back. His hands weren’t cold anymore. They were soft and warm, but Luhan still shivered. He took off his snapback and put it on Sehun instead, just to hide his nerves, and somehow the man made a snapback look dangerous. 

Sehun picked up his half-empty tumbler off the little table and took a sip. 

“Too bad you’re so young, or I could offer you a drink.” 

Luhan scoffed and reached for the glass. Sehun lifted it to his lips and tipped it slowly, obnoxious smirk never leaving his face. “Careful, it burns.” 

Luhan glared and grabbed Sehun’s hand to guide it, and expertly tipped the entire rest of the glass into his mouth and swallowed it without so much as a flinch. 

“That’s good. Gin?” 

“Yup. It’s a lot better mixed, but of course you frat boys just drink beer and do shots, so I guess you don’t care about that.” 

Luhan narrowed his eyes as Sehun smiled pleasantly and put the glass back down on the table. 

“How is frat life? Do you fuck lots of cute sorority girls? Pretty freshmen?” 

Luhan frowned. “Yeah, I get laid pretty frequently.” 

“Girls or boys?” 

“I’m in a frat, so its always girls. I haven’t fucked a guy in… two years?” 

“Mmm, you’re practically a virgin.” 

Sehun’s hand slid down over Luhan’s hip, curling around over the curve of his ass. Luhan blushed. He was quickly developing a thing for Sehun’s hands. 

“What about you, then? Fuck lots of secretaries?” 

Sehun chuckled. “I’ve fucked a few secretaries, yes. Among a lot of other people.” 

“Are they usually my age, Mr. Oh?” 

Sehun’s hand tightened on his hip. Luhan really loved how calling him Mr. Oh never failed to get a reaction. “It’s been a really long time since I fucked someone who was too young to drink.” 

“I’m assuming you’re single.” 

Sehun chuckled. “I’m married.” 

Luhan immediately tried to jerk off his lap, but Sehun held on tight. “What the fuck! I’m not—“ 

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding, I’m single.” 

“Fuck you! Not funny!” 

Sehun pulled the struggling Luhan tight against his chest, nuzzling into his hair. Luhan felt the man’s deep laugh rumble against his side. “Sorry, sorry. I was curious how you would react to that. I was wondering how much I could get away with.” 

“You would have slept on the couch.” 

Sehun laughed again, like he doubted it, and kissed the top of Luhan’s head. Luhan’s heart fluttered weirdly in his chest. If he was being honest with himself, Sehun probably would not have slept on the couch, even if he was married.

“So, cutie, tell me what you like.” 

Luhan wasn’t sure if he was teasing or not, but he seemed to expect an answer. Usually Luhan let these things reveal themselves during the act. He began fidgeting with Sehun’s blue silk tie. “Um… I’m pretty vanilla, actually. I don’t like being hurt or talked down to. I guess I wouldn’t mind getting spanked. Like, not a twenty times over-the-knee kind of thing, but if you hit my ass I’m not going to care. No extreme shit. I want you on top.” 

Sehun’s hand stroked up under Luhan’s shirt, dancing over his side. Luhan’s breath shook as he tugged on the tie. 

“Please don’t call me daddy,” Sehun said, and this time Luhan laughed. “I don’t care what you call me, just not that. I don’t like being hurt either, but I’m fine with teasing. No extreme stuff, and,” he pulled Luhan closer so he could murmur in his ear, “I want you under me.” 

Luhan shivered. “Can we fuck now, Mr. Oh?” 

Sehun’s hand gripped his shoulder a little tighter. “Yeah.” 

Finally. Sehun pulled off the hat and let it drop to the floor so he could lean in without hitting Luhan in the face with the bill. 

Luhan felt Sehun’s lips mold themselves gently to his, kissing slow and almost chaste. It wasn’t what Luhan expected. He sucked indulgently on Luhan’s bottom lip, then slid sideways and kissed the corner of Luhan’s mouth. His lips were so soft, and the way he kissed was kind of romantic and kind of teasing. It was so slow. Luhan hummed as Sehun let their lips press and slide apart with little wet sounds, over and over again. 

“Moaning already?” 

“I told you on the plane that wasn’t moaning.” 

“What’s a moan, then?” 

“Why don’t you make me moan, and find out?” 

Sehun chuckled and resumed his kisses, slow and teasing, while his hand wandered back into Luhan’s shirt. He pulled back a little and gestured with his head at the wall across from them. “Look.” 

Luhan looked up to see their reflection in a giant mirror. He was flushed already, hat hair attractively messy. On some level he looked out of place, underdressed in his ratty, cut up clothes and bare feet, cradled in the arms of such a put together, well dressed man in such a lavish setting, fancy silver watch glinting on his wrist like a nametag that said “hi, my name is I Have Money.” Something about the whole picture was way too hot.

“What would all your frat brothers think, Cinderella?” 

Luhan grinned and punched Sehun’s chest. “Shut the fuck up, dirty old man, you’re no prince charming,” Luhan said, like a liar, and Sehun laughed and pushed Luhan’s shirt up his chest to thumb over his nipple. Luhan gasped at the gentle pleasure, and looked back in the mirror, at the way his spine arched and his head tipped back, and Sehun hovered over him with a hungry look on his sharp features. Luhan really did look young and pretty and submissive, nothing like the usual defensively manly shtick he put on. 

“My frat brothers might call me some very ugly names.” 

“Hmm. They wouldn’t think we looked hot together?” 

“I think the ones who weren’t grossed out would be very worried about me.” He looked back at Sehun’s gorgeous face, feeling a little breathless, and reached up to run his fingertips down Sehun’s jaw and under his chin. The man smiled and dipped down so he could press his lips to Luhan’s neck, right above his trachea. Luhan tipped his head back and watched in the mirror as Sehun left a trail of slow, heavy, open mouthed kisses up his throat. He reached the top of Luhan’s neck, right under his jaw, and sucked, rolling Luhan’s nipple between his fingers, and Luhan let his eyes flutter closed as he moaned, soft and low. 

“Was that a moan?” Sehun’s question vibrated against his throat. Luhan’s breath hitched. 

“Yeah.” 

“Do it again.” 

“Make me.” Luhan tugged himself upright with an arm around Sehun’s neck, and kissed him hungrily as Sehun’s hand slid down his thigh, fingers catching on the holes in his pants. 

“You seem to like my pants a lot.” 

“I think they’re very silly, and you’d look even better without them.” 

“Then maybe you should come take them off me.” 

He rolled easily off Sehun’s lap and headed for the bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head on the way. 

The carpet was soft beneath his toes. More floor to ceiling windows. More mirrors. There was a huge mirror right across from the giant bed. That would be fun later. The bed itself looked like a cloud, covered in a soft white comforter and stacked with pillows. The lights were too bright to fit the mood, so Luhan found the switch and turned them to as dim as they would go, leaving the room in a soft glow. Sehun strolled in behind him with his duffle bag, which he dumped on a long, suede-padded bench at the foot of the bed and unzipped it while Luhan crawled onto the bed. 

“Holy shit, this really does feel like a cloud.” His hands and knees sank right down into the comforter below. “Do they have, like six inches of memory foam on this thing?” 

“I hope its not that much. I’ll never be able to get out of bed tomorrow.” Sehun pulled a large tube and a couple condoms out of his bag as Luhan flopped over and rolled around happily like a cat. 

“Are you going to start purring?” He circled around the bed to put both things on the bedside table. 

“That’s up to you, Mr. Oh.” Luhan rolled out of Sehun’s reach and stretched out on his back, doing his best to look inviting, and Sehun stood and stared. Luhan’s was happy with his physique. It wasn’t anything to write home about, but he worked out enough to not look scrawny. Sehun’s eyes lingered over his lightly defined chest and the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers. 

“Come here, boy.” 

Luhan had been planning to make Sehun come get it, but there was something about being called ‘boy’ that had him obediently crawling to sit back on his heels on the mattress in front of the man. Sehun began to tug his tie loose. Luhan had never realized a man taking off his tie could be so sexy before. When Sehun leaned down and kissed him again, he was almost disappointed he had to stop watching. 

Sehun’s big hand landed on his bare waist, and the other one tangled in his hair. His kisses weren’t slow and sweet anymore. They were deep and dominating, lingering in all the right ways. His tongue licked past Luhan’s lips as his hand traveled over Luhan’s back. 

“God, you’re so pretty.” 

He took Luhan’s face in both hands and stared down at him like he was trying to memorize every inch. His thumbs brushed over Luhan’s cheeks. The backs of his fingers ran along the line of Luhan’s jaw, and then he lightly touched Luhan’s lips with the pad of his index finger. 

Luhan let his eyes slip closed. He was so used to hook-ups being rushed and urgent, driven by the need to touch more, thrust faster, appreciating and flattering without looking like he cared too much. Nothing like this. No girl at college would have slowly pushed their index finger into his mouth and pet gently over his tongue and murmured “pretty boy” as Luhan pulled it further into his mouth and sucked. 

His eyes flickered open again to see Sehun hovering close above him with hooded eyes and parted lips. The fingers left his mouth and slid wet over his neck as Sehun pulled him in for another deep, slow kiss, like he was savoring it. Luhan rose up on his knees, which gave him a couple inches on Sehun, and pressed in with both hands sliding up the man’s chest. 

It had been a while since Luhan kissed a boy, but he kind of remembered what it was like. They felt tougher, firm, chapped lips and facial hair where girls were soft and smooth. But Sehun’s mouth was just as soft and smooth as any girl’s, a delicate contrast with his intimidating aura. Luhan was happy to savor him too. He pushed his hands up into Sehun’s slightly stiff hair. 

“Aw, I was hoping it would be softer.” 

Sehun gave him a playful shove. “It’s full of product, brat, what did you expect?” He took the opportunity to take off his fancy shoes, one hand braced on Luhan’s thigh for balance, and then slipped the watch, which was definitely a Rolex, off his wrist and set it on the bedside table. Then pushed the boy down on onto his back and climbed over him, fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. Luhan’s eyes went wide as Sehun’s collar bones came into view. They were really nice collar bones. He sat back up and pushed Sehun’s hands away from the buttons. 

“Let me.” 

As Luhan worked on the buttons, Sehun untucked his shirt and then tucked his fingers into the holes in Luhan’s jeans again. 

“When do we get to take these abominations off you?”

“Would you leave my poor pants alone for two seconds while I take your clothes off?” 

Sehun chuckled and felt lightly over Luhan’s thighs. Luhan was half way down the buttons, eyes wide in anticipation. He could see the crease in the center of his chest. It was more pronounced than he expected. He reached the last button and pushed Sehun’s shirt open, breath catching in his throat. Sehun was fucking ripped, all solid, lean muscle. His broad chest tapered to a slender waist, complete with killer abs. 

He glanced up at Sehun’s expectant smirk through his eyelashes. “I have to admit, Mr. Oh, I wasn’t expecting that.” Sehun’s breath hitched. Luhan’s pants were beginning to feel a lot tighter on his crotch as the man shrugged his shirt off of toned, veiny arms and tossed it on the floor. Luhan wanted to worship him. 

“Can I take your stupid pants off now?” 

“Please,” Luhan moaned, and Sehun pounced on him and shoved him down onto his back. Sehun’s lips attached themselves to Luhan’s shoulder as he tugged down his zipper and ran a hand heavily up Luhan’s body before he pulled back to tug Luhan’s pants and boxers down his legs and off. 

“There, that’s better.”

Luhan blushed at the sudden nudity. Sehun gave him a full, lingering once-over and then grabbed his hip and pushed him onto his stomach. Sehun’s clothed legs settled on the backs of his thighs, and his hands wandered down over Luhan’s back and kneaded his ass. His hands were really big. 

“You’ve got a cute ass, boy.” 

“Huugh…” 

The only people who grabbed his ass these days were playful frat brothers. There really wasn’t much there to grab, certainly not enough for the girls he usually hooked up with to care about. It had been too long since anyone had paid his ass any real attention, and god damn he’d forgotten how much he loved it. 

Sehun’s hands kneaded and pressed, pulling his cheeks apart smacking them lightly. To soon, he left Luhan’s ass and braced his arms on either side of his head. He began sucking and biting across Luhan’s shoulders, which put his crotch at right about hip height. Luhan arched his back and pushed his butt up between Sehun’s legs. He could feel a large bulge pressing between his cheeks. Sehun moaned. 

“Good boy, just like that.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Sehun groaned and bit him. 

For a couple minutes Luhan ground up against Sehun while the man sucked bruises into his neck and shoulders. Sehun felt so big between his cheeks and swelling larger. He wasn’t the only one swelling. Sehun’s mouth was hot against the back of his neck. Every time his teeth scraped against Luhan’s skin, Luhan bit back a groan and pushed harder up into Sehun’s crotch.

“Mr. Oh?” 

“Fuck.” His hips jerked down against Luhan’s ass. “Yes, Luhan?” 

“I wanna suck your dick.” 

Sehun groaned again and Luhan felt the man’s dick twitch against his hole. “Please.” He rolled off Luhan’s back and moved so he could lean against the pillows in the middle of the bed. His hair looked a little messier, and there was the start of a flush in his cheeks. He looked so good slouched against the headboard half naked, so much pale skin on display. Luhan couldn’t help but crawl up his body and drape himself across Sehun’s chest. Big hands went back to Luhan’s ass, and he hummed his appreciation and kissed along Sehun’s collarbones. 

“Back in the airport, I was trying to think of how I could get you alone and suck your dick during the layover.” Sehun’s hands squeezed tighter. 

“I was trying to decide if you’d call the cops if I actually made a move. I was going to try to fuck you in the bathroom on the plane.” 

Luhan giggled. “Do people actually do that?” 

“I’ve done it.” 

“Really?” 

“Several times. Its gross, and the hostesses always know.” 

“That sounds awful, why would you even try?” 

Sehun’s hands pulled Luhan’s cheeks apart and one finger prodded gently at his hole. “You act like you wouldn’t have done it.” 

Luhan shivered as the finger teased his rim, and Sehun leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “But I would have been more than happy to let you suck me off in the airport. I would have taken pictures of you going down on me in your cute little frat boy outfit, still wearing your backpack.” He kissed Luhan’s temple and played with his hair. “I would have had so much fun showing those pictures to my coworkers.” 

Luhan shuddered and wondered what Sehun’s late-twenties, white collar coworkers would have thought about a barely legal kid going down on Sehun at the airport. He wondered if Sehun would have gotten respect or disgust, or maybe just amusement. Sehun’s finger wiggled and pressed, making it kind of hard to think. 

“I would tell them the pretty boy called me ‘Mr. Oh,’ and that he blushed when I touched him.” 

He wasn’t wrong, Luhan thought sheepishly as his cheeks flushed. “And would you tell them I called you Mr. Oh because you’re an old pervert and got flustered whenever I did?” 

“No I’d probably leave that part out.” Luhan punched him in the rock solid abs. Sehun laughed. “I would like to say that I’d tell them you sucked my dick like a pro and that your lips looked great around my dick but for some reason I don’t actually know if any of that is true yet.” 

“And you never will at this rate.” 

Sehun pouted and tilted Luhan’s chin up to meet his eyes. “Please?” He kissed Luhan before he could answer, playful and appeasing. Luhan was kind of embarrassed by how easily the man’s soft lips won him over again. 

He gave Sehun one last little peck and pulled away, sliding down his body and settling between his legs. The bulge in the man’s pants was gigantic. Luhan nuzzled it and it twitched against his face. 

Luhan undid his belt and his fly, and then wrestled his pants and underwear far enough down his thigh that they wouldn’t get in the way, then he pulled Sehun’s erection out of his pants. 

“Shit.” He wasn’t even fully hard yet, and Luhan was already worried he wouldn’t fit in his mouth. “Wow, okay. How are you so perfect? Are you even human? This night isn’t going to end when you suck my blood and throw my body in the river, is it?” 

“I mean, if that’s what you’re into…” 

Luhan sat up and frowned. “I don’t think that’s going to fit in my mouth.” 

Sehun pouted and immediately looked five years younger. 

“Fine, I’ll try.” 

Even though it was daunting, Luhan still really wanted to taste Sehun’s dick. He hoped Sehun didn’t expect too much from him. 

He started by licking a long stripe up from base to tip and then giving the head a little kiss. Sehun slid a hand over the back of Luhan’s neck and squeezed encouragingly. 

“Has anyone ever been able to deep throat you?” 

“There have been two people. One of them was a girl in college and I dated her for half a year because of it. The other is a guy I work with now. He has pretty lips.” 

“Hot. I’m definitely not joining that list.” 

“That’s fine.” 

Luhan gave him another few cautious licks and then lightly sucked on the tip. 

“How long has it been?” 

Luhan lifted off Sehun’s dick with a pop, and Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed a little. 

“I haven’t done this since high school.” 

“So like, last week?” 

“I bet you wish I was that young, pervert.” 

“You are that young. I love it.” 

Luhan looked up through fluttering eyelashes as he finally pulled the head of Sehun’s dick into his mouth. It barely fit. He sucked on it like a lollipop, layering on the innocent, feminine expressions that he usually avoided, and Sehun gripped the blankets and moaned. 

“Fucking Christ, Lu.” 

What Luhan lacked in experience and mouth size, he made up for in flirty looks and sheer enthusiasm. Instead of trying to get Sehun off, he focused on working him up and teasing him until Sehun was fully hard and leaking in his hand. He put on a show, sticking out his tongue and letting Sehun’s dick slap wetly against it, then kissing and sucking. He let a little pearl of precum smear graphically across his lips and then licked them clean. Sehun just held onto his hair and moaned encouragements and obscenities. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, baby.” Luhan blushed and took as much of Sehun’s dick into his mouth as he could. He bobbed up and down a few times, sucking hard, and then pulled off to take a break. His back was starting to ache. 

As soon as he stopped to breath, Sehun grabbed his shoulders and hauled him back up his body for a kiss. Luhan melted against him as their tongues tangled together. 

“I wasn’t done, gramps.” 

“But baby, it’s my turn.” 

Well, Luhan could live with that. He smiled into the kiss as Sehun went back to groping his ass. 

Sehun flipped them over and kissed his way down Luhan’s throat, nipping at the bruises he left earlier, and Luhan twitched and moaned. 

“Mmm, was that another moan?” 

“Uh huh…” 

“So pretty.” He moved down to Luhan’s chest and lapped gently over a nipple, and Luhan arched up against his mouth and whimpered. 

“Fuck, Mr. Oh.” 

Sehun’s short fingernails raked over his hips. He moved to the other nipple and licked hotly, then blew cool air over it, and repeated. Luhan moaned louder and tugged Sehun’s hair as his dick throbbed. 

“There we go, pretty boy. Let me hear it.” He kissed his way down Luhan’s stomach, licking into his navel, and then finally settled between his thighs and pressed a couple little kisses along Luhan’s shaft. 

“You’re still so young. How many times do you think I can make you cum tonight?”

“Are you looking for a max number?” 

“If we want to be done by two, what’s a reasonable max?” 

The clock said eleven. “You want to go for three more hours?” 

“I’m factoring in wind down time.” 

“Okay, uh. Three?” 

“Four it is. Pass me the lube, would you?”

Luhan frowned. That was a lot in three hours. He squirmed his way over to the side of the bed to retrieve the lube while Sehun wrestled the rest of his clothes off his body. When Luhan turned back around he was completely naked. Luhan could practically feel his eyes go glassy as he stared. The man looked like a god. 

Sehun smirked and flopped down on his stomach and patted the space in front of him. “Come here, boy.” 

Luhan’s breath hitched again. “Yeah I will in a minute. Let me touch your butt first.” 

Sehun laughed and got comfortable with his head resting on his arms. “Be careful with it, it’s my pride and joy.” 

Luhan hit it immediately, just to be a prick, and Sehun yelped in annoyance while Luhan watched it jiggle. Then he kneaded his hands into Sehun’s perfectly toned globes and sighed happily. 

“Is that purring I hear?” 

“Mmm…” 

Luhan would have loved to fuck an ass like Sehun’s. So round and soft. He looked up to see Sehun’s face was very relaxed, and his eyes had slipped closed. 

“Do you ever bottom, Mr. Oh?” He pulled Sehun’s cheeks apart to see his hole. 

“Mm, yeah.” 

Luhan let his fingers slide down to tease the man’s rim, and Sehun hummed and spread his thighs a little. 

“You sure you don’t want me to fuck you, Mr. Oh?” Because god damn did his tight hole look inviting.

“Yes, I’m sure. There’s no way I’m not fucking that cute little ass of yours tonight.” 

“Dirty old man.” 

“Brat.” 

Luhan loved the way Sehun’s ass squished under his hands. He ground gently down on Sehun’s thighs and continued to squeeze and rub. Sehun seemed to like it too. He went completely limp, sinking down into the soft bed, and occasionally let out soft grunts when Luhan squeezed especially hard. 

Luhan looked up to see that Sehun’s eyes had slipped closed and his lips were a little further open, and—“Mr. Oh, are you blushing?” 

Sehun huffed out a breath and gave Luhan a mean side eye. 

“How would you feel if a high schooler started playing with your ass?” 

“I would never fuck a high schooler.” 

“I know, I know. It’s not a direct comparison. That’s just kind of how I feel right now.” 

Luhan rolled his eyes in annoyance and gave Sehun’s perfect ass one last slap before crawling up the bed and settling in front of the other man. “Alright, gramps, make me cum four times. Better get started quick.” 

“Somebody’s getting pushy.” He grabbed the lube off the blankets where Luhan had dropped it. “How long has it been since you had something in your ass, your own fingers included.” 

“Freshman year.” 

Sehun blinked in surprise. “You don’t even finger yourself?” 

“Nope.” 

Sehun’s grin turned wicked. “You really are basically a virgin.” 

“Ugh, don’t look so pleased.” 

Sehun laughed and pushed Luhan’s legs apart. Luhan braced his feet on the blankets, feeling very exposed, as Sehun settled between his legs and bent down to mouth at Luhan’s cock. He had very pretty little pink lips. A cute little tongue too, Luhan noticed as it peaked out from between his lips to pull the head of his cock into Sehun’s mouth. Luhan whined as Sehun’s sucked. It was hot and tight and very wet. His tongue lapped languidly at the underside as he bobbed up and down a few times. Fucking perfect. 

Then Sehun looked up at him with an odd gleam in his eyes, and immediately opened his throat and sank all the way down onto Luhan’s cock until his nose was buried in Luhan’s crotch. Luhan shouted and bucked up into Sehun’s throat. The man didn’t even flinch, just breathed carefully through his nose hollowed his cheeks. 

Luhan felt himself barreling towards the edge as Sehun bobbed and sucked. It was hands down the best head Luhan had ever gotten, his length completely encased in soft velvet suction. He couldn’t hold back the moans and wails. He didn’t even hear Sehun popping the lube open, but suddenly a gooey finger pushed up inside him, so strange and unfamiliar, and Sehun only had to bob his head and brush over Luhan’s prostate a couple dozen times before Luhan cried out and came down Sehun’s throat. 

Luhan panted and shook as Sehun let his dick slip from his mouth with a satisfied “Ahh,” that demonstrated a slight scratchiness in his voice that hadn’t been there before. Not a drop spilt. “And that, boy, is how the grown-ups do it.” Luhan was too blissed out and embarrassed about coming so quickly to even be annoyed. 

“Damn, Mr. Oh,” he panted out, “You can do a lot of damage with that cute little mouth.” 

Sehun winked and kissed his inner thigh. “You bet.” He wiggled his finger a little, and Luhan remembered for the first time that it was still inside him. “How long till you can get hard again?” 

“Uh… Maybe fifteen minutes?” 

“Ooh, you’re quick. Water break?” 

“Uh. Okay.” 

By water break, Sehun apparently meant Luhan got a full glass of water and Sehun got more gin. They shared them both, curled up against the headboard together while Sehun leisurely stroked his still hard cock. 

“You didn’t sound happy when you were on the phone earlier.” 

Luhan frowned. “My mom likes to make me feel like shit. She thinks it’s funny. She does the same thing to my dad, so they’re always fighting. She calls it tough love, but I think its been years since there was any love in it. Whenever I go home it’s just me getting shit talked and doing unnecessary chores and hiding in my room. I would have a better time alone in the frat house for a month.” This was a very unsexy conversation. Sehun didn’t want to hear about his disappointing home life. Luhan reached over to play with Sehun’s hardness as a form of distraction. Sehun’s hand tangled in his hair. “What about you? Do you have any friends?” 

Sehun scoffed. “Of course I have friends. Have you seen me? People line up down the block to kiss my ass.” 

Luhan actually didn’t doubt it. “It is a nice ass.” He wondered if Sehun’s young and wealthy lifestyle meant wild parties and sex and drugs like it did in the movies. Probably not. Frat life sure wasn’t like the movies. But even if Sehun’s life wasn’t that glamorous, it didn’t mean that Sehun didn’t find himself in this kind of situation a lot; mind-blowing hookups in opulent hotel rooms or on airplanes, with any and all attractive and willing strangers he came across. Luhan didn’t want that to be true, as selfish as it was. If Sehun was just going to end up being a crazy story for drunk games of never have I ever, there was no reason to want to be anything special to Sehun. 

When this was over Sehun was going to be that rich hot guy that fucked him in the nicest hotel in New York City, and Luhan would never forget it. And Luhan would be the cute barely legal pretty closeted frat boy that had dropped his virgin panties at Sehun’s slightest smirk. What a smirk though. 

Luhan distracted himself by trying out all his own favorite maneuvers on a dick that wasn’t his. Some of them didn’t work very well. Sehun’s dick was a lot bigger than Luhan’s. It didn’t fit in his hand the same way. Sehun tucked his face against the side of Luhan’s head, so whenever Luhan did something that worked, he could hear Sehun’s soft gasps and little hums. 

“You done with your water yet?” Sehun’s scratchy voice purred in his ear.

Luhan downed the last of the water and then the last sip of gin. Sehun set both glasses aside. “I’ll be able to fuck you for longer later on if I cum real quick now. Do you mind?”

“Not at all. Can I help with that?” 

“Of course.” 

Luhan found himself between Sehun’s legs again, mouth tight around Sehun’s cock while he worked what he couldn’t reach with his hand. Luhan watched Sehun reach across his chest and roll a nipple between his fingers, and it only took a couple minutes before Sehun gave Luhan a warning. Luhan stayed where he was. Sehun’s hand tangled in his hair, and then he arched up off the bed and flooded Luhan’s mouth with cum. Luhan kept his lips tight while thick hot globs splashed against the roof of his mouth. When Sehun was done he pulled off carefully, mouth wide open so Sehun could see the all the white goo inside. Then he licked his lips and swallowed. Sehun looked a little fucked up. 

“Do you need a water break, Mr. Oh?” 

Sehun swallowed heavily and dragged a hand down over his face. “Do you need more gin?” 

“That’d be nice, actually. I’ve never let someone cum in my mouth before.” 

Sehun let his head drop back on the headboard with a little smile. “Fucking Christ, Lu.” On the way out of bed he stopped to kiss Luhan down into the mattress before padding out of the room and returning with the bottle of gin and poured just a little into one of the glasses. Luhan took a few sips to wash his mouth out. Sehun curled against his back, folding over him with his broad shoulders. 

“You’re going to be so wrecked by the end of tonight,” Sehun murmured against his hair as Luhan took another little sip of the gin and shivered. 

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

Luhan offered the last of the gin to Sehun, holding the glass to his pretty lips and tipping it into his mouth. Sehun took the empty glass and tossed it elsewhere on the bed, then pulled Luhan’s head back and kissed him deeply. He tasted like expensive booze. 

Sehun pushed Luhan onto his back as he licked into his mouth, lazy and dominating. Once he had Luhan breathless, he reached for the lube. Luhan took over the kiss as Sehun dropped down on top of him and focused on popping the bottle open, his elbows braced on the blankets beside Luhan’s head. Luhan felt squished and boxed in. He ducked down to suck on Sehun’s strong neck as the squelch of lube being squeezed out of the tube came from over his head. Then Sehun sat back on his heels between Luhan’s legs and pushed his knees apart. 

The feeling of Sehun’s fingers between his legs was stranger without Sehun’s mouth on his dick as a distraction. Luhan was still soft, and the coolness of the lube felt weird against his hole as Sehun rubbed his fingers back and forth.

“Relax, pretty boy.” 

“Working on it.”

Sehun leaned over him and gently kissed his nipple. The touch was feather-light, just enough to make his entire chest feel hot and tingly. The first finger slid into his body. 

“Agh…” 

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” The finger thrust slowly in and out. Luhan wove a hand into Sehun’s hair and pulled. “Feel okay?” 

“It feels fine.” Fine, but not exactly good. More like foreign and odd.

“How about now?” Sehun pet over Luhan’s prostate, and suddenly warm, heavy pleasure flooded through him. Luhan gasped. 

“Fuck…” 

“So pretty.” 

Sehun pressed a second finger inside and thrust in and out. There was still barely any stretch. Sehun’s fingers were so long. Every time Luhan had ever been fingered before, it had been for the sole purpose of getting him stretched for a dick, rushed and a little uncomfortable so his hookup could get in him as quickly as possible. But Sehun wasn’t in a rush. 

Sehun moved his fingertips in gentle circles around Luhan’s sweet spot. Steady pleasure pulsed through his cock. There was a very slight fuzziness in his head from the gin, just enough that he noticed it when he closed his eyes, enough to make him forget he was trying to keep the sighs and moans from spilling out of his mouth. 

“Does that feel good, boy?” 

“Huugh— Yes sir,” Luhan panted out, and Sehun moaned and kissed his leg. The fingers rubbed just a little faster, still gentle, and Luhan felt precum pulse out of his cock onto his stomach. Luhan never knew sex could feel this good. Sehun’s practiced hands had him arching and twisting on the blankets. 

Sehun gathered the precum up with his free hand, and then slid his gooey fingers lightly up the underside of Luhan’s shaft. Luhan gripped the blankets and groaned as more precum oozed onto his abs, like Sehun’s gentle fingers had pushed it out.

Sehun’s voice was low and husky, such a sharp contrast with Luhan’s desperate moans. “I’m going to make you cum harder then you ever have in your life with just these four fingers.” And Luhan knew he would. He could feel his climax creeping towards him with every brush over his prostate. He cracked his eyes open to find Sehun staring down at him. As soon as their eyes met, Sehun pressed harder with the fingers inside, and moved them in tight little circles. Luhan convulsed and whimpered, and Sehun licked his lips. 

The fingers on Luhan’s dick continued to teasingly pet up the underside of his shaft and rub over the slit while Sehun other hand massaged his prostate. Precum dripped continuously onto his stomach. Luhan was almost ready to start sobbing from the teasing stimulation from both sides. 

“Sehun, p-please… ah!” 

“Oh, so you do remember my first name.” 

“Please, huh… ma—make me cum.” God he was so close. 

“You’re almost there, pretty boy.” He sped up, petting faster, and Luhan gripped the pillow and panted out continuous moans. 

He was so close to the most intense orgasm he ever had, he could feel it building in his gut. 

“Sehun, I’m gonna… Ugh! More..” 

Sehun complied, and Luhan gasped and wailed, and then just as he was tipping over the edge, Sehun circled the base of his cock tightly with two fingers and squeezed. Luhan’s orgasm crashed over him anyway, pulsing deep and hard, from between his legs all the way up his spine and down his limbs. Luhan screamed. He’d never had an orgasm send pleasure pulsing through his whole body like that. The tight, sensitive feeling of it wouldn’t go away, even after the pleasure faded. 

“Good boy.” 

“Hgh-uhh… what…?” 

“You just came dry.” Sehun gave his dick a few gentle strokes, and Luhan squeaked in shock. He was still hard. 

“What the fuck.” 

Sehun’s fingers began moving over his prostate again, and Luhan thrashed and ended up kicking the discarded gin glass off the bed. He winced at the pain in his foot while Sehun laughed. Luhan felt like he should be soft and coming down, but he still needed to cum. Now he was oversensitive, and the fingers on his sweet spot didn’t feel as good as they had before. It was too intense. He whined when Sehun circled it while jabs of pleasure shot sharply through his dick. 

Then Sehun ducked down and sucked Luhan into his mouth, and immediately swallowed him all the way down to the base. Luhan was right on the edge again. He wailed as Sehun’s fingers flicked over his prostate, and then Sehun groaned low in his throat. The tight, vibrating heat pushed Luhan over the edge for the second time in minutes, before he’d really had the chance to come down, and Luhan writhed as he exploded down Sehun’s throat.

It actually took him a few minutes to realize where he was again. Sehun tugged him into his lap and pushed a new glass of water against his lips. Luhan hadn’t even realized he’d been gone. 

“Anybody alive in there?” 

The room was slowly spinning to a stop when Luhan’s eyes drifted open. He drank the entire glass while Sehun kissed his hair. When he was done with it, he almost felt human again. 

“Fuck.” 

“You’re so cute when you cum.” 

“So does that count as two times?” 

“No way, I’m not cheating. That was one. We’re two down, two to go.” 

Luhan glanced at the clock. Twelve-fifteen. 

“Two more times in the next hour and a half? 

“That’s the plan.” 

Luhan traced the dips and planes of Sehun’s firm chest with his fingers. Sehun flexed for him when he traced over his abs. 

“Are you ready to keep going?” 

Luhan wasn’t sure that he was, but no seemed like the wrong answer. 

“Yeah…?” 

“We’ll give it another couple minutes. You don’t have to do anything, I’m just going to finger you open.” 

Getting stretched was actually Luhan’s least favorite part of the process, but it had to be done. Luhan figured if all he had to do was lie there and let Sehun finger him some more, he could handle that. 

“How do you want me, Mr. Oh?”

Sehun laughed and jostled him a little. “Now I’m Mr. Oh again. Am I only Sehun when I’m about to make you cum?” 

“Yup, pretty much.” He wondered if Sehun could learn to like it when Luhan called him Sehun just as much as he liked it when Luhan called him Mr. Oh. 

“Sehun,” He breathed, and Sehun leaned down and pushed his tongue into Luhan’s mouth. 

Sehun sucked indulgent kisses into Luhan’s lips and lapped gently past his teeth. He pulled Luhan close, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his hip, possessive and protective. Their lips molded carefully together. His thumbs pet over Luhan’s skin. He kissed Luhan like he was precious.

The way the man kissed him almost made Luhan think he was special. Luhan knew the way to make a hook-up feel hot and desired without making them think Luhan had feelings. The way Sehun kissed him wasn’t like that. It was too thoughtful. Either Sehun was way better at flattering his partners than Luhan was, or he didn’t mind leading people on. 

Sehun rolled them onto their sides and kept kissing, just as passionately, and Luhan melted in his arms and savored every second. He expected Sehun to gradually let things get hotter, but ten minutes later it was still the same. 

Luhan liked to tell himself he was mature enough and experienced enough not to care. He’d hooked up with enough beautiful girls to know how avoid getting attached, but as Sehun slid their tongues together and kissed the corner of his mouth and pet one hand up and down the length of Luhan’s thigh, Luhan knew that this would keep him up at night. Even a year from now he knew he would lie awake and crave the way Sehun kissed him like he meant something. 

Luhan gave Sehun one last sugar sweet peck and then tucked his face into Sehun’s neck took a deep, regrettable unsteady breath. 

“Mr. Oh, weren’t you going to finger me open?” It came out a little shakier and a little more bitter than he thought it would. Sehun tipped Luhan’s chin up to look into his eyes. Luhan swallowed hard and held his gaze, even though he was sure he looked dazed and a little nervous. The corner of Sehun’s mouth twitched up wickedly, like he knew exactly what he was doing. Luhan’s stomach twisted.

“Sorry, I got a little sidetracked.” 

Sehun rolled Luhan onto his stomach and pulled him up onto his hands and knees. The spell was broken, but Luhan still felt a bit shaken. Big hands slid over the curve of his ass and down his thighs. He spread his knees a little more and waited. The lube bottle clicked open, and cool liquid dripped down between his cheeks, over his hole. Luhan felt his entrance flutter against the cold. Gentle fingers tapped his rim and swirled around in the goo in maddening little figure-eights.

“Quit playing and put them in me.” 

Sehun clicked his tongue and kept playing with the lube. “Somebody got really sassy all of a sudden. Is something bothering you?” 

Luhan resisted the urge to kick him. “I don’t like getting stretched out. Please just get on with it.” 

Sehun chuckled and finally pushed two fingers back into Luhan’s body. The fingers slid in and out, easy and slow, scissoring just enough that Luhan felt the slightest stretch. He tapped over Luhan’s prostate again, and Luhan shuddered despite himself and sank onto his elbows. Sehun didn’t seem to be in any hurry. He went right back to massaging Luhan’s sweet spot with two fingers, like he hadn’t already made Luhan orgasm twice that way. He didn’t sink the third finger in until Luhan was half way to hard again. 

Finger number three finally came with the stretch Luhan usually hated, but he was already so turned on that he didn’t even mind it. Three fingers fucked in and out. Luhan bit back a moan and let his chest drop onto the blankets. His knees slipped further apart as Sehun rubbed tight circles into his prostate between scissoring. He bit his lip to hold back a couple whimpers. 

Sehun’s fingers slid out until just the tips were inside. Luhan held his breath, waiting for them to sink back in and fill him up again. The fingers wiggled a little. The didn’t push in. 

“Mr. Oh, what are you doing?” 

“You’re too quiet, kid. I want to hear you.” 

Luhan flushed. He was still kind of annoyed about the kissing thing, which was probably why he was so bent on being quiet. “Okay.” 

“Do you want me to keep going?” 

Did Sehun want him to beg? Luhan looked over his shoulder to give Sehun an ‘are you dumb’ look. “Yes?” 

“There’s all that sass again. Do you talk to your professors like that?” 

“My professors aren’t usually shoving things up my ass. Well. Not literally anyway.” 

Sehun laughed and pushed the fingers heavily back in. Luhan let himself moan. 

“Good boy. Do it again.” 

“Make me.” Luhan breathed, and then immediately groaned as Sehun crooked his fingers deep inside and dragged them back out. After that Sehun didn’t let him stop moaning. He must have been holding back before, because the things he did with three fingers were suddenly totally different than the things he did with two. When the gentle stretch had faded altogether, even when Sehun spread his fingers as far as he could, Luhan found that he missed it. Getting fingered had never felt like this before. 

“Mr. Oh, more.” He was fully hard and leaking again. A fair sized wet spot grew on the blankets beneath his hips. 

Sehun stopped moving his fingers altogether. The lube bottle clicked, and more lube drizzled down over Sehun’s stationary fingers. “What happened to not liking getting stretched?” 

Luhan whined. “Come on, Mr. Oh.” He shifted back against Sehun’s hand, trying to get at least the friction back. 

“But you look so cute. Pretty boy,” He purred, and Luhan groaned. 

Sehun’s fingers still weren’t moving. Luhan found himself arching his back into Sehun’s hand. The fingers barely shifted. 

“Please, Sehun.” 

The fingers twitched. “Say that again, boy.” 

“Sehun…” He twisted his hips a little, but Sehun’s fingers just retracted further, dangerously close to slipping out completely. 

“Please! Sehun, please.” 

For a second Luhan was worried he would have push Sehun away and take over himself with his own shorter, less satisfying fingers, but then Sehun pushed all the way back in with four fingers. Luhan’s cock throbbed at the stretch. He realized he was still gasping out moans when he had to choke them down to hear what Sehun was saying. 

“So much for not liking getting stretched.” 

“Shut up, old man—Agh!” 

Sehun shoved in hard with all four fingers and then crooked and wiggled them back out. He set a steady pace full of quick thrusts and slow drags. Getting fucked with four fingers ended up being a lot like just plain getting fucked but not quite as good. It was missing the smooth heaviness of an actual dick as well as the raw power behind it. Luhan still found himself writhing in pleasure when Sehun spread his fingers to stretch him further. He cried out and panted as Sehun twisted his hand as he pushed in. His knuckles pressed up against his rim and Luhan whimpered. 

After another couple minutes of slow finger fucking, Sehun let his fingers settle deep enough to rub gently over Luhan’s sweet spot. With the limited space, Sehun wasn’t able to give Luhan’s prostate the same careful attention with four fingers that he did with two, so instead of the intense feeling from before, the slight movements of Sehun’s fingers sent dull waves of pleasure rolling up Luhan’s spine and pulsing through his cock. Luhan settled down with his face in his arms, breathing heavy. 

He wasn’t exactly rushing towards orgasm, but he could feel himself building very slowly closer and closer to a third climax. Sehun seemed content to keep up his relaxed ministrations. Luhan zoned out and enjoyed it.

After five minutes or so of the same slow pace, Luhan whined and shifted back against Sehun’s hand. The stretch was gone again. He was too aroused for the lethargic pace. 

“Tell me what you want, boy.” 

“Sehun…” 

Sehun finally pulled out for a longer thrust, and Luhan moaned as precum pulsed out of his cock onto the blankets. 

“Use your words, kid.” 

Even aroused as he was, Luhan rolled his eyes. “Fuck me, old man.” 

Sehun’s free hand came down sharply on Luhan’s ass. A moan leapt out of Luhan’s throat before he could stop it. “Ask nice, boy.” His fingers jerked over Luhan’s sweet spot, finally faster, and Luhan moaned and twisted his fingers in the blankets under the fresh onslaught of pleasure. Sehun’s fingers pressed in deeper, rubbing in tight circles. Luhan could cum like this. 

“Ah—F-fuck me… Mr. Oh please ugh! Please fuck me.”

“Good boy.” 

The fingers retracted, leaving Luhan shivering with anticipation and surprisingly close to the edge. Behind him Sehun tore a condom open. The lube bottle clicked, followed by soft squelching noises. One of Sehun’s big hands circled around Luhan’s body and wrapped around his cock. His palm and fingers were slick with lube, and Luhan gasped in surprise as his hips stuttered into Sehun’s fist. 

“Fuck—“ 

Something blunt and slick pressed up against Luhan’s hole. Luhan froze and did his best to relax. Sehun gave him a couple gentle strokes. “You ready, kid?” 

“Y-yeah…” He was embarrassingly close to cumming. He hoped the stretch would pull him back from the edge a little. 

Sehun pushed in. God damn he was big. Luhan mewled and clawed at the blankets as Sehun filled him up, heavy and hot. Of course the stretch didn’t pull him back at all. Instead it made is cock throb in Sehun’s hand. He grit his teeth and tied to calm himself down, but Sehun gave him a few more comforting strokes just as the head of Sehun’s cock slid over Luhan’s sweet spot, and Luhan was overwhelmed from all sides. 

“Sehun!” 

The man obviously didn’t understand the problem. He gave a few shallow thrusts in time with his hand on Luhan’s dick, still sliding heavily over Luhan’s sweet spot, and Luhan wailed as his eyes rolled back in his head, and he came hard into Sehun’s hand. 

Waves of pleasure rolled through him for what seemed like forever. Luhan was vaguely aware of Sehun laughing and rolling them onto their sides as he twitched through the aftershock. A hand pet soothingly over his abdomen. 

“You okay, boy?” 

Luhan groaned and covered his face with his hands, laughing humorlessly to himself. “Fuck—Agh, Fuck!” Sehun chuckled as he finished pushing himself all the way up inside Luhan’s body again. 

“You’re so tight, boy. Does it feel good?” 

“Well obviously,” Luhan gasped out between pants. “I just… fucking Christ.” 

Sehun’s hands drifted up and down his chest, flicking over his nipples, and Luhan whimpered and slapped his hand down flat. He was still coming down for fuck’s sake, everything felt too sharp and sensitive. He could feel Sehun’s smirk pressing against the back of his neck.

“Mr. Oh, you are way too pleased with yourself.” 

Sehun hummed and nuzzled into Luhan’s hair. “Sorry.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“You’re right, I’m not sorry. You’re just too cute.” Luhan’s cheeks burned as Sehun’s fingertips danced over his lips and his cock shifted ever so slightly in Luhan’s body. “Do you need another break?” 

Luhan probably couldn’t get any more embarrassed if he tried. “Fuck it. Yes, I do.” 

Sehun made a disappointed noise, but Luhan was past feeling guilty when he just wanted to curl up under the bed and sleep until he forgot how embarrassed he was. Sehun moaned as Luhan pulled himself off of his dick and staggered towards the bathroom. His legs still felt like jelly. Best-orgasm-of-his-life number three and a half, the half being the dry one, had left him pretty shaken. 

Sehun spoke up again right before he got to the bathroom. “I think that was three thrusts?” 

Luhan slammed the door behind him as Sehun laughed. 

He didn’t emerge again until his bladder was thoroughly emptied, and he’d stood in front of the mirror until the blush faded a little. Sehun lay spread out on the bed with his dick still mostly hard against his stomach. He looked like a Greek statue, perfectly sculpted out of marble and artfully draped over the bed. Luhan still couldn’t believe he got to see him naked, much less fuck him. He made all the opulence of the hotel around him look shabby. 

Sehun put his phone down and smiled fondly as Luhan dragged himself back up onto the bed. 

“Don’t. Say anything.” 

Sehun ignored his challenging glare completely and pulled Luhan to straddle his lap. “Don’t feel bad. You only came a little faster than I expected. I was hoping to get you to cum pretty soon after I pushed in, but I thought it would take a couple more minutes. I’m very proud of myself.” 

At least Sehun being proud of himself was better than being amused by Luhan’s inexperience. 

He huffed and poured a little more lube over Sehun’s dick and lined up with no preamble. Sehun stroked his thumbs over Luhan’s hips and raised his eyebrows. 

“You don’t want to wait fifteen minutes?”

“I feel bad for leaving you hanging. Even if we don’t go right back to fucking, I can at least…” he sank down onto Sehun’s dick with a groan and blinked up through his eyelashes as he leaned in close. Sehun’s eyes glazed over as Luhan enveloped him in tight heat. He murmured breathlessly against Sehun’s lips “…I can at least— ah… keep your cock warm for you.” 

Sehun moaned helplessly and surged forward against Luhan’s lips. His fingers dug into Luhan’s waist. Luhan couldn’t help feeling smug, and he took Sehun’s face in his hands and deliberately slowed them down, turning the kisses sweet and relaxed. 

“You’re so fucking pretty, kid, how are you a frat boy?” 

Luhan hummed as Sehun sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Sehun’s sweet gin-flavored lips still made his stomach twist up just a little. No one had ever kissed him so well. Part of him was worried no one would ever kiss him so well again. Even with Sehun’s dick sitting still in his ass, stretching and filling him to the brim, Sehun’s lips were the only thing he could focus on. 

After a couple of hot, fantastic minutes, he rocked against Sehun’s lap just to test things out. The friction of Sehun’s dick inside him felt incredible, and the oversensitivity had faded. Luhan was still soft, probably would be for another ten or so minutes, but that didn’t mean the stretch and the fullness didn’t feel incredible. Sehun held Luhan tight against his chest as Luhan started up a slow grind. He let the man bury his face in Luhan’s neck and suck bruises into his skin. 

“Good boy.” 

Luhan shuddered. “Mr. Oh…” He sat up carefully until only the head of Sehun’s dick was inside, and then sank quickly back down. Sehun breathed a soft ‘oh’ against his neck, and Luhan pulled up and did it again. He began bouncing up and down as steadily as he could. Sehun’s fingers dug into his hips as he guided him. Luhan was glad for the help; his legs were already pretty shaky after cumming three times. 

As soon as Luhan started to slow down, Sehun flipped them over and kissed Luhan down into the soft pillows. 

“Did you like being on top?” He wove a hand through Luhan’s hair and tugged his head back so he could kiss over the bruises he’d left on Luhan’s neck minutes before. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it, gramps.” 

Sehun hummed and gave Luhan a long, smooth thrust that filled him up in all the right ways. Luhan wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck and groaned into his mouth. Sehun rocked him into the pillows with another slow, deep thrust. The man was patient, one thrust at a time. Each one had Luhan gasping. Sehun hovered over him with his broad shoulders until he was all Luhan could see. Luhan’s hands slid up and down Sehun’s perfect body, feeling carefully over the sculpted muscles of his arms and back and chest. 

It wasn’t long before Luhan felt himself swelling again. Sehun’s lips pressed into his jaw, still content to keep it lazy and slow, and his hips rolled easily into Luhan’s body.

“Feel good boy?” 

“Y-yeah, Sehun, so good.”

Sehun rewarded him with a couple harder thrusts before slowing down again.

“You can go faster, I’m ready.” This pace was almost too intimate. Sehun punctuated each smooth thrust with a deep grind like he was trying to stamp himself to Luhan’s insides. 

“I like this pace. It makes you look blissed out and a little confused. Your cheeks get all pink.” He gave Luhan a little peck right along the top of his cheek, and Luhan felt the blush grow. He hooked his legs tight around Sehun’s hips and jerked him forward, groaning in satisfaction as Sehun’s cock shoved into him. Sehun laughed and hooked his hands under Luhan’s knees and pushed them up towards his chest so Luhan couldn’t get any leverage. He resumed his slow, contemplative pace. 

“But Mr. Oh, I want you to fuck me.” 

Sehun sat back on his heels, and Luhan could see the way every muscle in his torso rippled a flexed with each thrust. His dark hair was slightly mussed, which should have looked horrible with all the stiff product, but he just looked that much more dangerous. He looked down at Luhan with hooded eyes. 

“I suggest you enjoy this while it lasts, boy.” He leaned forward and snapped his hips hard into Luhan’s body half a dozen times. Luhan didn’t expect the overwhelming sensation of Sehun punching into him. He arched off the bed with a series of surprised moans, cock swelling, and then had to take a few deep breaths to regroup as Sehun immediately resumed his previous tempo. 

“Did that feel good, baby?” Sehun looked too pleased with himself again. Luhan threw an arm over his eyes. 

“Yes sir.” 

“We’ll get there, don’t worry.” 

Luhan zoned out with his arm covering his eyes, breathing in time with Sehun’s measured thrusts. Inhale, and Sehun’s dick slid slowly out along his walls, dragging with delicious friction. He held his breath as Sehun paused, and then sighed out each breath as Sehun filled him up again. His impatience gave way to deep satisfaction. Luhan didn’t realize Sehun had sped up until he found himself breathing once every two thrusts. His steady breathing stuttered as Sehun bent over him and angled deeper.

“You’re so hard, baby, are you going to cum really fast again?” 

“Ugh, I was having ss-such a good time, and then ah!— then you talked.” 

Sehun gave him a sharp smack on the ass, and then another, just for good measure. Luhan pinched one of Sehun’s nipples in retaliation, and Sehun moaned and pressed his chest into Luhan’s hand.

It was a relief not to be anywhere close to another orgasm yet. He could play with Sehun’s nipples in peace without worrying about cumming so fast again. Luhan was actually kind of worried that he wouldn’t be able to reach a fourth orgasm at all in the time they had left. Even though his dick was hard again, it felt pretty worn out and a little numb, like nothing Luhan could possibly do would get him there. But the way Sehun’s face went slack with pleasure as Luhan circled his nipples with both thumbs and the way. If anyone could get him to cum now, it was this perfect man. 

Sehun grabbed Luhan around the waist and pulled him up onto his lap. He found himself clutched tight against Sehun’s strong chest and straddling his legs while the man thrust up into him. He wrapped his arms around Sehun’s head and clung on tight. Thrusts like this were shallower than before, but it was worth it to feel Sehun’s strong arms bracketing Luhan against the man’s chest. If he focused, he could feel his heartbeat thumping beside his own. 

Something moved over Sehun’s shoulder. Luhan looked up and found himself face to face with the giant mirror on the wall right across from the foot of the bed. His hair was a mess. His face was flushed and blissed out, lips bitten red and parted around needy moans. His eyes were half-lidded and his eyebrows furrowed. 

He whimpered and tucked his face into Sehun’s shoulder so he wouldn’t have to see his reflection. He needed Sehun to fuck him harder.

“Sehun…” He whimpered into the man’s neck, “Please, ah-ah… you fill me up—ugh. so good, fuck…” 

Sehun hummed and pressed gentle kisses into Luhan’s throat. One of his hands wandered down to palm Luhan’s ass. 

“You take my dick so well, baby. So good for me.” 

Luhan looked back at the mirror. He really did look pretty, in a straight-out-of-porn, fucked out kind of way. The sight of it put him somewhere between embarrassed and incredibly turned on, and the reflection of his hands clutching at the solid perfection the was Sehun’s broad shoulders didn’t help.

“When I get to Atlanta tomorrow,” Sehun whispered in his ear while a hand tangled in Luhan’s hair, “people are going to ask how my trip was. And I’m just going to smile.” 

Luhan’s weak laughter turned into moans as Sehun shifted to just the right angle. 

“Are you going to tell people about me, baby?” 

“M-maybe…” God, how he would love to brag about this. 

Sehun tipped Luhan back onto the blankets and hovered over him, eyes dark and intense. “Well that’s no good.” He smirked as his hips snapped forward. Luhan yelped. Sehun gave him another rough thrust, and Luhan whimpered as precum pulsed from his cock. “I want you to tell everyone about me. I want you to tell them that a man you met on the plane took you to Manhattan and fucked you into oblivion.” 

Luhan smirked and reached up to cup Sehun’s jaw. “Well I can’t exactly tell them that can I?” He purred breathlessly, “You haven’t fucked me into oblivion yet.” 

Sehun chuckling low in his throat and gave Luhan the sweetest of kisses before he braced his hand on either side of Luhan’s head and started to fuck him in earnest. 

After the first three hard thrusts the room spun. Or at least Luhan thought it did because he had drunk just enough and his eyes were rolling back in his head a little. Every sharp thrust sent heavy waves of pleasure rolling through his body. He wrapped his arms around Sehun for dear life. 

He could barely hear Sehun murmuring sweet nothings into his ear over his own racing pulse and desperate moans. Something about ‘feels so good’ and ‘so tight’ and ‘pretty boy.’ 

Just as Luhan was beginning to feel like he could cum like that, Sehun abruptly pulled out. Luhan blinked up in confusion until Sehun flipped him over onto his stomach and pulled his hips into the air, and then sat back to reapply lube. Luhan felt too empty. Out of curiosity he reached between his legs and sank two fingers into his entrance. He was so loose and wet, almost like the girls Luhan fucked when he had done his job right. His fingers felt good in his empty passage. He fingered himself sloppily until he realized it was taking Sehun way too long to lube up again. 

Luhan glanced back to find Sehun slowly stroking his very slick cock as he watched where Luhan’s fingers disappeared inside his body. He flushed and pulled the fingers out. 

“Do you want me to keep fucking you, or would you rather I help you figure out how to finger yourself?” 

Luhan muttered something about not needing his help for that and arched his back, presenting his empty hole to the man behind him. Sehun used his lube coated hand to give Luhan’s ass a wet smack, and then lined up again. When the blunt head pressed against his rim Luhan held is breath, anticipation making his hair stand on end. He let it all whoosh out in a moan as Sehun sank in. He was gentle for only a moment before resumed his quick pace. 

Sehun felt even bigger in this position. Luhan groaned at the heady rush of being filled and let his knees slide further apart as Sehun speared him open. He could feel Sehun plowing deep, friction dragging along his insides. The stretch felt fresh. He let himself go limp on the bed. His chest slid over the blankets with every thrust. The soft fabric felt nice against his nipples. 

Never in his life had Luhan imagined that something could feel so intensely good. It was deep, satisfying, aching pleasure that flooded every corner of his body. He felt drunk on it. He forgot to be embarrassed about how much Sehun affected him. He forgot he was trying to prove he was tougher and manlier than he looked. Fuck that. The heavy weight of Sehun pounding into him felt way too good to care. He didn’t hold back his cries and moans.

Sehun’s arm looped around his chest, pulling him easily off the blankets, and swung him around until the were facing the opposite direction on the bed. Luhan’s head spun. 

“Look up, baby.” 

Luhan slowly lifted his head, scared of what he would find, as Sehun rocked gently into him at the perfect angle. There was that damn mirror again. Luhan’s hair was a mess. His face was shiny with sweat and spit and tears, his eyes half lidded and weirdly vacant. His glistening pink lips hung open, and a deep blush rose on his cheeks and down his chest. He looked young and small and too pretty under Sehun’s imposing form. 

Sehun gracefully rolled his hips hard into Luhan’s body, and Luhan watched his own face twist in pleasure, obscene and desperate. He barely recognized himself. 

Luhan whimpered and dropped his head down between his arms so he wouldn’t have to see his own face. And so Sehun wouldn’t see it either. There was no denying how hot it was, but his chest still clenched up in shame. 

Sehun’s angle changed, and then Luhan felt warmth against his back before Sehun bent down over him and pulled him close. Soft lips landed on the side of his neck. 

“Too much, baby? Luhan. You’re okay.” 

Luhan ignored the way Sehun saying his name made his chest clench again for a whole new reason. Easy for Sehun to say it was okay. Sehun’s body completely covered his. Sehun wasn’t the one fucked out and pinned down, looking pathetic and desperate and way in over his head. Sehun’s lips against his neck were so comforting, and the heady pressure in Luhan’s ass made everything slide pleasantly out of perspective. 

“One time a guy fucked me in a dance studio, hands braced on the mirror. I was fresh out of college and I wanted a promotion. He wouldn’t let me cum until I was sobbing. Don’t feel embarrassed, pretty boy.” 

Luhan took a deep breath and nodded. It was nice to know Sehun had been in the same position once. He turned his head to the side so Sehun could drop kisses against the corner of his lips as he rocked into him. “Luhan you look so good.” 

“Sehun… ah…” 

Sehun nuzzled against the back of his neck, and Luhan braved another glance at the mirror. There was definitely something beautiful about the way Sehun wrapped around him, about the way Sehun’s shoulders bracketed him in. So much bare skin glistening in the low light, tousled hair and breathy moans. They looked good together. 

“Sehun…” 

“Yes, Luhan?” 

Luhan wasn’t really sure that he actually had anything to say. He gasped out a few more breathes and tried to figure out what he wanted. 

“Make me cum.” 

“Say please.” Sehun held Luhan tight against his chest, and Luhan could feel the man’s heartbeat against his back. Soft lips sucked wet kisses into Luhan’s neck. 

“Please, Sehun,” he breathed. Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed beautifully in the mirror. He sighed against Luhan’s skin. “Please fuck me hard. Make me cum.” 

“My pleasure,” Sehun purred, and then finally snapped his hips into the brutal pace from before. Luhan wailed and went limp. 

This time when Luhan looked up into the mirror, he watched Sehun. The man met his gaze in the glass with undisguised hunger as he plowed into Luhan’s body. He moved with practiced ease, like a dancer. He did say he got fucked in a dance studio once, maybe he really was a dancer. Even in the middle of fucking, his thrusts were fluidly graceful and practiced. 

Luhan wondered briefly, as big hands clutched his hips and Sehun’s dick slid right along his sweet spot, if this little tryst with Sehun was the best thing that would ever happen to him. Sehun didn’t let him think about it for too long. He shoved Luhan’s shoulders down on the bed and used the angle to plunge deeper and put pressure on a whole new set of spots that had Luhan clawing at the blankets. He could definitely cum like this, with just a little more time. 

He was just beginning to get close when Sehun pulled out and spun them around again. Luhan found himself with his back against the pillows, until Sehun crowded into his space and lifted him up into his arms. Luhan’s yelped in surprise and wrapped his legs around Sehun’s waist and his arms around Sehun’s neck. Sehun sat up on his knees, carrying Luhan with one arm as he used the other to guide his dick back into Luhan’s body. 

“Fucking show off.” 

“You love it.” 

Luhan did love it. Sehun pushed the pillows aside so he could fuck Luhan up against the headboard. Luhan remembered trying to carry some petite, energetic sorority girl once while he fucked her. Even with the help of a wall, he’d gotten too tired almost immediately. Sehun didn’t tire so easily. This position didn’t feel as good, but there was something unbelievably hot about Sehun holding Luhan up as he fucked him. Luhan let his head drop back against the wall as soft sounds spilled from his lips. Sehun’s arm around his waist was so strong and gentle, and gravity pulled his body down onto Sehun’s dick every time the man thrust up. 

“You look so good, baby.” 

Fuck, he didn’t even sound tired. Luhan whined in response and hoped he wasn’t scratching Sehun’s shoulders too much. 

Just when Luhan was beginning to worry that Sehun wasn’t human after all, Sehun collapsed back on his heels with Luhan still on his lap. He shuffled backwards and dropped Luhan onto his back on the blankets. 

“How are you doing, boy?” 

“Getting c-close.” 

“Me too.” He smiled down at Luhan and braced his hands on either side of his head, then pulled back and pistoned his hips forward. Luhan’s mind went fuzzy with pleasure as Sehun punched into him. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it was just rough and intense enough to make Luhan wail. He never thought he would like being split open and pounded like this. Getting fucked hard had always sounded kind of unpleasant, but god he loved this. The mind-blowing friction had his eyes rolling back and moans spilling out of his mouth. 

Sehun bent down and smashed their lips together, just as he shifted to the most perfect fucking angle, and Luhan squeaked frantically into Sehun’s mouth as pleasure washed through his whole body. He was so close. Sehun’s tongue pushed past his teeth and muffled his desperate noises. For a moment he couldn’t breath between Sehun’s perfect kisses and the all-consuming pleasure punching through him. 

Then Sehun pulled back just enough to look at him as he reached down to wrap his long fingers around Luhan’s cock. “You ready, boy?” 

Luhan gulped and nodded, “Yes sir,” and Sehun licked his lips and began stroking Luhan quickly in time with his thrusts. Luhan’s back arched. His fingers tangled themselves in Sehun’s stiff hair. 

It took only about a dozen thrusts, and Luhan screamed and writhed as his fourth orgasm tore through him. There wasn’t nearly as much cum this time, even though it felt like he should be cumming buckets. His muscles clenched and fluttered around Sehun’s dick, and Sehun groaned as his hips stuttered, and then he slammed deep and ground into Luhan’s ass as he filled the condom. Luhan could feel his cock pulse in his still fluttering passage, intensifying the last few waves of his orgasm. Luhan twitched and whimpered through the aftershock as both men stilled. 

As the last traces of the orgasm faded away, Luhan had never felt more drained. He vaguely decided he was never going to move again. Sehun recovered long before Luhan was even fully aware of where his limbs were. He gingerly pulled himself out of Luhan’s body and sluggishly tied off the condom. Luhan watched him wander into the bathroom, and by the time he came back with a wet towel Luhan was just beginning to feel like maybe he should consider moving again. There was a sticky spot under his back that he didn’t really want to think about. 

He didn’t have to move though. Sehun cleaned him off gently and then reset the bed, and then helped Luhan pull on his discarded dress shirt.

“Why?” 

“I dunno, Luhan, why would I feel like putting my too big clothing on you?” 

“Pervert.” 

Luhan watched him reset the thermostat, which meant he got a very nice view of the man’s gorgeous ass, and the air conditioning came on, very quietly. Sehun turned off the light. The gentle light of the city filtered through the curtains, and Luhan could still see Sehun’s perfect body in the soft orange glow. Luhan suddenly regretted not fucking the man in this romantic lighting. If there had been a next time…

Luhan reached out and pulled Sehun down into the bed with him. Sehun tucked him tight against his chest. His skin was still a little damp, maybe from sweat, or maybe the washcloth. Luhan figured they were both too dirty and gross to care. 

“It’s only 1:45.” Sehun said, and Luhan mumbled in response. “Do you think I could make you cum five times?” 

“No.” 

“I think I could.” 

Luhan couldn’t find it in himself to protest as Sehun’s hand wandered between his legs, his long fingers were gentle as the pressed up into his body and immediately began to tease his prostate. Laying still and spent in the half light, cuddled up with Sehun on a huge four-poster bed in an absurdly nice hotel with Sehun fingering him gently, Luhan felt more at peace than he could ever remember feeling. Part of him wanted to stay awake and let Sehun kiss him until the sun rose, but his eyes kept slipping closed despite Sehun’s attentions. There was only one thing that could make the moment more perfect. 

“Sehun, kiss me.” 

Sehun’s sly smile almost ruined it. Almost, but he ducked down and captured Luhan’s lips with his own, soft and sweet. Luhan kissed back like he meant it, putting all his vulnerability and growing adoration into the way he lingered with every press of lips. If he was never going to see Sehun again, then the least he could do was show him he was grateful for the best night of his life. 

It took Sehun just under twenty minutes to have Luhan cumming weakly into the dirty towel with a sob. The towel honestly probably wasn’t necessary. Luhan barely had anything to spill. Five times in one night. He didn’t remember anything after that. Maybe just a moment, maybe the phantom press of Sehun’s lips against his hair, and Sehun’s strong arms squeezing him close like maybe he meant it too. But it could just as easily have been a dream. 

 

He woke up to breakfast in bed. Sehun was wrapped in one of the soft white hotel robes and carrying room service food which probably cost a small fortune. “Wake up, pretty boy. It’s already ten.”

Luhan groaned and struggled up into a sitting position. His eyes didn’t want to stay open. Everything was sore. “You woke me up before eleven?” Sehun’s shirt threatened to slide off one of his shoulders as he reached for the plate. 

“Usually I don’t wake up any later than eight. You got lucky.” 

“Ugh, god you’re so old.” He frowned and stabbed his omelet, which smelled incredible, and probably should have put him in a better mood, because he was hungry as fuck. But he was also tired and sore as fuck. Sehun’s shirt stuck to him in weird ways. He grimaced and shoved food into his mouth. 

The way Sehun’s robe flopped open, revealing a nice deep V of smooth skin, instantly made Luhan feel more awake than even food did. “Did you answer the door like that?” 

“Like what?” Sehun blinked slowly and took a bite of omelet.

“Indecent. I mean last night your fucked up sex hair was really hot but this morning you just kind of look like shit.” 

Sehun laughed and tossed back a whole mug of coffee in one go like somebody who did it a lot. “When you finish your breakfast we can shower and fix my hair.” 

Ooh, shower. Luhan shoveled a few more bites into his mouth as Sehun lounged out on the fluffy white blankets and still managed to eat his food with dignity. Luhan realized he hadn’t actually seen the man in the daylight until now. The morning sun softened him somehow, turning him into a kind of gentle but noble figure, instead of just sharp and intense. Maybe it was just the weird hair that made him look less formidable. 

Luhan finished his food, but he still didn’t want to leave the white haven. The sheets were soft, the comforter was thick, the pillows were fluffy, and the mattress under his butt was way too deep. He felt like someone had thrown him in and expensive nest of white fluff. 

“I’m never leaving this bed.” 

 

“Oh really?” 

“Too comfortable. I’m just going to sit here until I die of hunger and they have to haul my body away.” 

“Suit yourself.” Sehun gave him a playful smile and slid off the bed and strode towards the bathroom, letting the robe fall off his shoulders and onto the floor on the way. There were faint red lines crisscrossing over his broad shoulders where Luhan had scratched him the night before. His ass was round and toned and fantastic, and Luhan wanted to squeeze it some more. It disappeared into the bathroom and Luhan heard water start running. 

“God dammit.” 

Luhan’s knees gave out as soon as his feet hit the floor. It wasn’t that he couldn’t stand. He just didn’t expect it to take so much effort. He’d been sloppy with working out during finals week, so his body hadn’t been even remotely prepared for over three hours of sex with Sehun. Speaking of, Sehun appeared in the doorway, looking concerned, and rushed to haul him off the floor. 

“You okay?” 

“Y-yeah.” He was blushing hard again. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m a little sore too. I did promise I would wreck you.” 

“You did it, congrats to you and your monster dick.” 

“Mmm, he’s very proud. Let’s get clean.” He swooped Luhan up in his arms and carried him into he bathroom bridal style. “You look good in my shirt.” 

“I can walk, you know.” 

Sehun made a non-committal hum and stepped into the little separate room in the bathroom that served as the shower. A sleek marble bathtub, already half full, was tucked into one side. Sehun clutched Luhan tighter against his chest and stepped into it.

“Are you going to let me take this shirt off?”

Sehun slid down the wall into the water, taking Luhan with him. Hot water immediately washed over them and soaked through the shirt. 

“Hey! Mr. Oh, why?” 

The man looked way too pleased with himself as he openly ogled Luhan’s body through the translucent material. His eyes curled into sweet little crescents. 

“How are you going to get this shirt into your luggage?” 

“There are plastic laundry bags in the closet. I could just leave it here. I’ve got tons more white dress shirts. Getting you wet was worth it.” He pushed a hand up under the wet fabric and pet Luhan’s waist. 

“I could have gotten wet while I was naked, you know.” 

“Yes, but this is sexier.” 

Luhan scoffed and started unbuttoning the shirt. “At least get your hair wet. It still looks awful.” 

Of course Sehun decided to plunge them both underwater. Luhan clawed back the the surface, spluttering, in time to watch water splash over the side of the tub onto the floor. At least the floor was marble and kind of part of the shower. What a weird bathroom. 

Even as thin as they were, one bathtub was not enough space for two full grown men. Luhan gave up on trying to remove the shirt and just snuggled as close as he could to Sehun’s chest. The water was warm and comfortable, and almost as soon as they got settled Luhan found himself drifting off again. Sehun’s chest rose and fell under his face. He could feel Sehun’s breath puff into his hair. One long arm wrapped around his shoulders, and the other one rested on his waist. 

“Mr. Oh?” 

“Yes Luhan?” 

“Are we ever going to actually get clean? Cuz I’m about to fall asleep here in a minute.” 

“That’s what showers are for. Baths are for cuddles.”

“You filled this bath just to cuddle with me?” 

“That was the idea.” 

Luhan hoped Sehun couldn’t tell he was smiling like an idiot. “That’s cute.” 

“I might have also just really wanted to see you in a wet shirt.” 

“Dirty old man.” 

Sehun chuckled and leaned down to kiss Luhan’s hair. “Brat.” 

Luhan stretched up and kissed him on the mouth. There was only so much time left to kiss Sehun, and if Sehun’s lips were going to keep him up at night, then at least he wanted to have plenty to remember while he laid awake. 

Making out lazily with Sehun in the warm water ended up being such a blissful experience that Luhan began drifting off again. Sehun bit his lips to wake him up. 

“Ow.” 

“The water is getting cold, lets shower.”

He disentangled himself from Luhan and stood up, just miles and miles of shiny, slick skin, and Luhan leaned back in the tub to watch as he stepped out. Sehun glanced back at Luhan and looked him up and down. Luhan was glad he’d kept the shirt on. He knew he looked hot. 

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” 

Luhan didn’t move. Sehun was only gone a few moments before he returned with his phone and snapped a few pictures of Luhan lounging in the water. 

“The lighting is great and you look so good.” 

Luhan flushed and wondered if Sehun took pictures of all his hookups. Maybe he had a folder in his phone full of naked people in compromising positions. “You better keep those forever.” 

“I will. I’ll look at them all the time and show them to my friends.” 

Luhan ducked into the water again and came out dripping, and then slid towards Sehun and looked up at him through damp eyelashes. Sehun snapped another few photos and reached down to cup Luhan’s cheek. Luhan nuzzled into his hand. The phone clicked another few times. 

“Okay, that’s enough. Get out here so we can shower.” 

Sehun looked incredible when he was naked and dripping wet. Luhan couldn’t take his eyes off him. The hotel shower seemed to be made for two people to use, with plenty of room and two different showerheads. Luhan gave up after washing his hair and just sat on the side of the bathtub and watched. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore. Sehun had his head leaned way back in the spray, revealing the long, muscular column of his neck, and Luhan kneeled in front of him and immediately took the head of his cock into his mouth. 

Sehun moaned in surprise as Luhan started sucking. 

They exchanged watery blowjobs. Luhan would have loved to get fucked in the beautiful marble shower, but his ass was way too sore, so fellatio it was. 

Once Sehun got done graphically swallowing Luhan’s cum, he was all clean. “I’m going to go get dressed so you can finish. I’ll just end up rimming you or something if I stay in here, and we’ll miss our flight.” 

Luhan made a face. He might be more than fine with butt stuff, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for that level of thing yet anyway. He was about to say ‘maybe next time,’ but caught himself. 

When Luhan emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, Sehun was lounging back on the bed, hair still damp, wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of light-wash skinny jeans with frayed holes all the way up both legs. 

“You asshole.” 

“What?” 

“You gave me so much shit for my pants yesterday and now look what you’re wearing.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Luhan snorted and leapt on him, wincing at the soreness, and kissed him hard, fingers tugging at the stupid holes in Sehun’s thighs. “You’re such a fucking hypocrite. How much did you spend on these very obviously pre-ripped jeans, grandpa?” 

Sehun chuckled and rolled them over so he could loom on his knees and elbows over Luhan’s body. Luhan continued to feel up Sehun’s thighs through the holes.

“They were worth every penny.” 

Luhan laughed and reached around to grab Sehun’s ass. He used his grip to pull the man down on top of him. He loved the way Sehun’s body covered him completely. Luhan couldn’t breath very well with his face buried in Sehun’s chest, but that was fine. Sehun’s ass filled out his stupid jeans beautifully, and Luhan kneaded and rubbed it until Sehun groaned into his hair. 

After a while Sehun shuffled his way down Luhan’s body so he could rest his head on Luhan’s chest. Their legs tangled together. Luhan pushed his hands up into Sehun’s hair. 

“It’s soft now.” 

“I was going to style it, but I thought you’d be annoyed.” 

“I like it like this.” He let Sehun’s damp strands run through his fingers. 

Luhan was in too deep. It felt so good just to cuddle. They’d been doing a lot of just cuddling this morning. Maybe Luhan should kiss him. In less than three or so hours they would get on a plane and no one would kiss him like Sehun did ever again. Maybe he should ask for a selfie together. Would that make him look too desperate? Would Sehun say no? Maybe if it looked like a spontaneous thing, but it would seem too weirdly pre-meditated now that Luhan was pinned under Sehun and his phone was still plugged in in the living room. He would just have to stalk him on social media. He really would regret not getting a picture of the two of them though.

Sehun glanced over at the clock before he had a chance to ask.

“We need to go soon. Checkout in half an hour. Get up and put on your cute little frat boy outfit.” 

“You’re a dick. First the pants now the whole outfit. I bet you were a frat boy.” 

“I was president of my chapter of Tau Kappa Epsilon.” 

“Of course were.” 

“Then my frat found out I was fucking one of the PiKapp boys and I ended up having to de-brother.” 

“Always had a thing for frat boys then?” 

“Only the cute ones.” He gave Luhan’s ass a squeeze. “If you want a clean pair of boxers, I have a few extras.” 

The boxers were a little loose on him, but Luhan was too happy with the prospect of taking home an Oh Sehun souvenir to care. Sehun fastened his silver watch back on and pulled his suit jacket on over his t-shirt. With his soft hair and holey jeans he didn’t look nearly as intimidating as he had the night before, but Luhan still somehow felt like a dumb kid as they checked out. The same lady as before was working. She tried to look professional but couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I hope you two had a nice stay.” 

Sehun winked. Luhan kicked him and did his best not to limp out of the hotel. 

Luhan spent the entire cab ride practically in the man’s lap with his fingers tucked into the holes on Sehun’s thighs, raking his fingertips over the soft skin and feeling Sehun gasp against his lips. He hoped he left red scratched that would stay long enough for Sehun to see them when he took a shower the next day. Sehun still kissed him like he meant something. He also still smirked when Luhan whimpered his name.

They went through the airport together and stopped somewhere behind security to eat lunch. Just a couple sandwiches. Luhan felt disoriented, back in a grimy airport after spending so much time in the lavish hotel. Everything looked dull and cheap and painfully boring. Sehun would go back to hotels like that. He would probably spend that very night in one, but Luhan would go back to his little twin bed with a lumpy mattress at home, and then a dorm bed in a frat house. Back to inexperienced college girls with no idea how to make Luhan fall apart, no long lean muscled chests or perfectly statuesque faces, no mind-blowing kisses that made Luhan melt. He needed more sleep. Just because the man had money shouldn’t mean Luhan suddenly got hung up on one-night stands. 

“Where are you sitting?” 

“Economy, row 20.” 

“Ah. I’m riding first class. Have fun in those shitty seats while I sleep comfortably for three hours.” 

No chance at a seat change then. Or a mid-flight hook-up. “It’s not that big a plane, dude. I don’t think there’s that much difference between first class and economy.” 

“Don’t be jealous.” 

Luhan glared and readjusted his hat. 

Sehun didn’t touch him as they walked through the airport. As they got farther and farther from the hotel, Sehun became more and more like he had been when they met: aloof and flirtatious, but too old to really care. Luhan had never felt like such a stupid kid. Sehun would go on and hook up with more pretty people in fancy hotels and fuck them for hours and make them cum five fucking times, and then he would serve them breakfast in bed and cuddle them in the bath. He would kiss them like they meant something. Well, at least Luhan got a few tips on how to drive someone crazy in bed. A few crazy stories that he might not tell anyone. 

They got to the gate just as their plane started to board. 

“Ah, they’re already boarding first class. That’s me. It was lovely to meet you, Luhan, good luck in school.” 

Luhan gaped as Sehun gave him a charming smile and began to turn away. 

“Mr. Oh.” 

Something between arousal and confusion flashed in Sehun’s eyes. “Yes, boy?” 

Luhan swallowed heavily. Did he ask for his number? Tell him he was an asshole? Kiss him? What was he supposed to do when the best thing that had ever happened to him was about to walk away?

“Thank you.” 

Luhan was afraid he would smirk again, or just wave it off and leave, but Sehun’s face softened, and he stepped forward and pulled Luhan close for one last kiss. They must have looked odd, a grown man and a boy kissing like a couple about to leave each other forever even though they were getting on the same plane. Luhan still felt like a stupid kid. Sehun’s lips were worth it. When he finally pulled away his eyes were warm and affectionate, and Luhan swallowed down a lump in his throat. 

“It was my pleasure. Thank you, too.” 

He let his arm slip from around Luhan’s waist and walked onto the plane. 

Luhan saw him briefly as he passed him while he boarded. Sehun let his fingers drag over the holes in Luhan’s jeans as he walked by, and that was that. Luhan’s seat partner was some middle-aged man who squished out of his own seat into Luhan’s. Luhan got the isle seat. He tried to sleep for three hours but couldn’t. The music on his phone wasn’t loud enough. He should have gotten a picture

 

Luhan’s parents stood waiting for him just past security. His mom tapped her foot on the ground and frowned as Luhan appeared. Three hours in a plane seat had brought back every ounce of soreness, which was probably very evident in the way he walked. He hoped his parents would just assume it was from sleeping on an airport floor for a whole night. He looked around for a tall man in a blue jacket, but Sehun was probably long gone by then. Luhan had been dragging his feet.

“Do you have your grades yet?” 

“Mom, the semester just ended. No. I do not have my grades yet.” 

“How do you think you did?” 

“Fine.” 

“Your version of fine and mine are not the same. Put your hat on the right way. You look like a bum. And you better throw away those pants for the same reason, I don’t want to see them on you again.” 

Luhan pursed his lips as he reluctantly removed the hat and put it on the right way. 

“When we go home the first thing we’re doing is going through your room and purging. You have way too much shit left over from when you actually lived with us, and I want to be able to use your room for guests.” 

“Mom, I’m fucking tired, can we do it tomorrow?” 

Her eyes got really wide and Luhan prepared himself for a lecture about bad language, when suddenly something warm and tall pressed up against his back. Long fingers slid into his back pocket and a pair of familiar lips brushed against his ear. 

“I’m in town all week, stay in touch.” 

Sehun strode away, ass looking perfect in his stupid jeans, and left Luhan gaping after him. Stay in touch. Sehun wanted to see him again. Sehun glanced back once before wandering out of sight. He smiled happily at Luhan’s stunned face and disappeared. 

“Luhan! Hey! Do you hear me? Who was that man?” She looked irate. His dad was still staring after Sehun looking like he didn’t quite know what was going on. 

“Calm down, mom. We sat together on my flight yesterday.”

“How old is he?” 

“Twenty-eight.” He flinched inwardly as she narrowed her eyes and he realized he probably shouldn’t know the man’s exact age. 

“Don’t let men touch you like that.” 

Out of reflex, Luhan reached back and touched his back pocket where Sehun’s fingers had been, and felt something different. Sehun had left a piece of paper inside, roughly the size of a business card. He smiled. Fuck it.

“Why the hell not? I got to sleep in a hotel instead of the airport floor.” 

He barely heard his mother’s continuous screeching all the way home. The thing in his pocket was, in fact, a business card with Oh Sehun written in professional serif type, followed by his work information and several phone numbers. There was a note written in small, neat writing on the back. 

It said: “I spent the entire plane ride thinking about how much I wanted to see you again. Let me spend more money on you. I never leave a phone number. You should be honored ;). Here’s my cell.” 

It was going to be the best Christmas break Luhan had had in a while. 

 

“Are you chipping in for booze tonight? The tri-delt girls are coming.” Minseok loudly crashed his car in Grand Theft Auto and snickered as his character died onscreen. Luhan glanced over to his roommate’s immaculate side of the room and smiled. 

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for anything.” 

“Are you going to hook up with anybody? There’s this girl named Jimin I’ve been talking to…” 

“Maybe.” 

“You said that last week. Have you hooked up with anyone this semester? We’ve been back for two months.” 

“There was that girl at the start of the semester.” 

“You were wasted, regretted it, and then ended the hookup before you guys even had all your clothes off.” 

Luhan winced. “How do you know that?” 

“She wasn’t happy. She told, like, everyone.”

“Ooh…” 

“You used to fuck a new girl every week. What happened?” 

Luhan almost told him. He really did want to brag, or just get it off his chest. But that sounded like a whole lot of potential frat fallout for no good reason, so he lied instead. “I don’t know. I’m just having a busy semester I guess. I was a huge slut last semester. Maybe I just need a bit of a break from the drama.” 

“Fair enough. Freedom from drama is not a good substitute for sex, though.” 

“True…” 

He opened up a text book to do his reading while Minseok continued to mow down pedestrians. 

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, and Phi Mu Delta president Kim Junmyeon appeared in the doorway looking even more concerned than usual. “Luhan, you have a visitor.” 

“…I do?” 

A couple other brothers appeared over Junmyeon’s shoulder, and then Sehun stepped in front of them, dressed in a very flattering, form fitting grey sweater over a dress shirt and tie and looking very out of place among his frat brothers. 

Luhan let his textbook drop onto the floor. “Mr. Oh, what are you doing here?” 

“I was passing through. Are you busy tonight?” 

“Of course not.” Minseok made a little noise of protest which Luhan ignored. “Come here.” 

Sehun sauntered into the room. His hair looked soft and unstyled, just the way Luhan liked. Every time he saw the man he was blown away all over by how gorgeous he was. He looked like power and money and Luhan wanted to show him off. Fuck it. 

Luhan’s bed was lofted high enough that Luhan only had to sit up on his heels to find himself face to face with Sehun. He grabbed the knot of his silk tie and pulled him in for a kiss, filthy and lingering. There was some general muttering from the doorway. It sounded like there might be as many as four boys there. Luhan smiled. 

“I brought you something.” 

“Something I can eat?” 

“I mean I guess you could try but I wouldn’t suggest it.” 

Sehun slipped a hand under Luhan’s shirt and something cold and smooth pressed into his side, just under his ribs. Luhan shivered.

“Is that… a watch?” 

“I have one too. We’ll match.” He pulled it out from under Luhan’s shirt and Luhan looked down to find the Rolex logo blazoned across the pristine face of a beautiful silver watch. 

“Holy fuck. Thank you.” 

“Let’s see if it fits your skinny wrists.” 

Sehun must have practiced managing the watch’s clasp blind, because he kissed Luhan the entire time he was putting it on his wrist. It fit perfectly. 

“By the way,” He muttered as Luhan stared down at the beautiful thing. “I told your president we were cousins.” 

“What!?” He looked over at the doorway to find five different boys, including Junmyeon, looking very alarmed. “We’re not cousins! Holy shit, Sehun, why would you tell them that?” 

“I didn’t think they’d let me in if I told them the truth.” 

Luhan groaned and rested his forehead on Sehun’s shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you.” 

“Pack your things and let’s go. It has been many, many years since I fucked somebody in a frat house, and I don’t intend to break that streak.” 

“You won’t hear me complaining.” 

Luhan slipped off the bed and started searching for clean clothes. He also changed into something a lot nicer, since he wasn’t about to walk around looking like Sehun’s hooker again. Dark wash jeans and a collared shirt, and a really nice pullover that Sehun had bought him last time they were together.

“So,” Minseok said from across the room in the same voice he used to interrogate Luhan about the status of his procrastination, “who the fuck are you?” 

Luhan smirked and waited for Sehun to fend for himself. 

“I’m Oh Sehun. I’m Luhan’s sugar daddy.” 

Luhan made no move to correct him, and from the doorway Jongdae said “what?” in his most shocked voice. 

“How much money did you spend on that watch?” 

“I spent enough.”

“That watch costs like three thousand dollars,” said Tao, who looked more than a little shell shocked. 

“How long has this been going on?” Minseok interrupted while the rest of the boys made low noises of appreciation. 

“Since December.” 

“That explains a lot, actually. How old are you? Are you married? What do you do for a living?” 

“Um. 28, no, and Finance.” Sehun patted Luhan’s ass as he dug around in his dresser. “I thought I already met your mother.” 

“This one’s worse. That’s Minseok, my best friend.” 

“I promise I’ll take good care of him” 

“You met his mother? And you’re still alive? He doesn’t call you daddy, does he?” 

Luhan snickered as Sehun winced. “No, he calls me old man and pervert, mostly.” 

“That’s my boy.” Minseok looked proud. “How did you meet?” 

Luhan interrupted. “Minseok, I promise I’ll tell you everything later. He treats me really well, the sex is fantastic, he’s insanely hot, and he’s very very rich.” 

“And you guys look at me like I’m the one taking advantage,” Sehun muttered. 

Luhan gave him a sharp smack on the ass and pulled him towards the door. “Well, you are my sugar daddy.”  
The boys in the doorway moved aside for them. Some still looked very shocked or mildly disgusted, Tao and Jongdae looked jealous and impressed respectively. Junmyeon continued to look worried. 

“A-are you going to miss chapter at eleven tomorrow?” 

“Yes, almost definitely.” 

“Please tell Kris so you don’t get in trouble. He’s in the living room.” 

The little crowd of boys followed them out at a safe distance. There was another set of brothers lounging around in the living room, including secretary Kris. 

“Kris, I’m going to miss chapter tomorrow.” 

Kris glared at him. “Fuck you, kid. Why?” 

“Uh. I’m getting laid.” 

Kris’s eyes flickered over to Sehun and gave him a challenging once-over. “Isn’t that your cousin?” 

“Goddammit, no.” 

“Okay then. I’ll make a note of it.” 

Luhan smiled and led Sehun out of the house, leaving a trail of mass hysteria in his wake. 

“That was fun.” 

“They seemed to take that pretty well. Looks like you won’t even have to de-brother.” 

“Why did you come to my frat house if you were worried about that?” 

“There’s a reason I said you were my cousin.” 

Sehun’s rental car was a nice one. Luhan sighed happily as his ass hit the comfy heated seat. “Where to?” 

“I found a nice place downtown. It’s not New York, but it’ll do.” 

“I don’t care. If we had to kick Minseok out and fuck on my tiny dorm bed, I still would have been happy with that.” 

“Glad to hear it. What time is it?” 

Luhan almost reached for his phone, but then remembered to check his brand new watch instead. “Um. Three in the morning?” 

“Oops, I bought that overseas. We’ll have to reset it.” 

“Do you have a game plan for tonight?” 

“Well, since you got all dressed up, I figured we could go out for dinner. Then I have a whole list of ways I want to make you cum. You can top if you want to.” 

Luhan couldn’t help but laugh with excitement. “I missed you.” 

Sehun smiled his adorable crescent eyed smile as they pulled up to a red light. “I missed you too.” 

He leaned over the gear shift and pulled Luhan into one of his heart-stopping kisses, and this time, Luhan knew he meant something.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to leave a comment about what I think happens next. It will probably be the first one.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think!  
> Please go follow me on twitter! @M_M_Socks. It would make me very happy. I'd like to use the account to get feedback on ideas and stuff.


End file.
